Case Zero
by TenebrousDragon
Summary: 108 Sekirei were found by MBI, but what if there was one more. Without adjustments, unknown to even himself; an anomaly in the game. (My first fan fic)
1. Anomalies

'Where is this? This darkness swallowing me whole.' Turning, he saw a trickle of light. Running towards it, Ryuuji could see the light grow brighter, the warmth being sent throughout his body. Breaking through the darkness, he found himself inside a park. Time seemed to stand still as he noticed the pathway he was standing upon, as trees lined the sides. He continued to take in his surroundings and the peace it gave him, until his eyes caught the sight of a woman on a bench. Sitting there, it looked as though she was staring out at nothing. Ryuuji stared for a moment, noticing a familiar symbol on her forehead, but also started to notice that there was no one else around. He slowly approached her, staring down at her. Slowly, he reached out his hand towards her shoulder. Setting his hand on her left shoulder, he felt a serene warmth.

Opening his eyes, he looked around his small bedroom. His queen size bed had several pillows littering the space, while his comforter was hanging mostly off the side. Groggily, he stood up and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the sink, he wet his hands before running them over his face. His silver blue eyes blinking a few times as his hands moved through his black hair. Staring into his reflection, he began wondering why he continued to have that dream. It had been a whole week of seeing that woman, the stare in her grey eyes that seemed so cold and distant. Going back to his bedroom, he noticed it was almost 9 in the morning already. He went ahead and started getting dressed. He put on his black dress slacks, a white button down shirt, and picked up his black leather jacket. In the living room, which was combined with the kitchen and entry way, he found his duffle bag and a long cloth covered box meant to hold long weapons. He picked up each, slipping on his black and white walking shoes, and was out the door to begin the day. After locking his door, he headed to the staircase to head towards his motorcycle. As he was walking, he noticed another one of the tenants of the apartment building.

"Good morning Sahashi-kun. How are you today? How is the studying coming along?"

Minato Sahashi paused for a moment and looked back. "Hello Izanagi-san. I'm doing fine. I'm just heading to cram-school. Hopefully this time I'll pass."

Walking next to the young ronin, Ryuuji smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I have every bit of faith that you'll do it this time."

"Thanks. I sure do hope so. I know my mother is really worried about me, having left home to try and go to Tokyo U."

"Well, all mothers worry about their sons. It's only natural."

They reached the bottom floor and split off, waving each other off as Ryuuji strapped his bag to the back of his motorcycle and slipped straps from his long case onto his back. He started up his bike and headed off to work. It normally took him about half an hour for Ryuuji to reach the Kendo studio where he taught students in sword play. He had been doing this job for a few years and loved to teach. Although, just teaching wasn't able to sustain his living, so he also would privately teach around the city. He had been proud of the few students who had the drive to try and be the best in their respective schools, or were entering tournaments. It seemed many were often driven to be popular, or were trying to impress someone. It was a sincerely sweet thing, and though he could understand the motivation, it was something that he lacked. Although, it was something he was familiar with, his last few efforts had fizzled out with less than desirable results. Many times during his drives to work, he would often think of that one love. The love that would drive him to be beyond happy, to be totally content with the entirety of reality, just by being with that one person. He knew it may have seemed silly, but once a dreamer, always a dreamer.

Kicking out the kickstand, he entered the studio and went to the locker room to change for class. For the next 4 hours, he was teaching classes and practicing. Normally for the time he was there, he would be left alone to run the studio. It seemed at though it would be another unventful day, until he saw an odd thing he wasn't quite sure about. He walked to the window and could have swore he saw three women leaping off the roof tops leading away from the studio. Thinking it was just a figment of his imagination, he went ahead and continued to clean up the studio before the next person came in.

He went ahead and strapped his duffle bag back onto his bike and strapped his long case onto his back. It had been yet another day, but it was alrigh considering it could be worse. In fact, he thought back to the many times he had to deal with troublesome children who believed that a sword was meant to oppress the weak. It was those days he felt sad about the youth growing up in these times. He sighed away his thoughts and started driving back towards his house. Stopped at a stret light, he looked to his left and noticed a park he drove by everyday. But somehow, when looking at the park, he felt as though he recognized the area with its concrete pathways surrounded by trees. With nothing really waiting for him at home, he went ahead and parked next to the sidewalk. Removing his helmet, he set it down on the bike and moved the long case from his back and carried it over his right shoulder. Given that the box was about 4 feet long, it still wasn't too long for his 6 foot frame to carry over his shoulder. Walking through the pair gave him a sense of peace as he continued going deeper inside. It wasn't until a few yards deeper into the park that he realized where he was. Stopping in his tracks, he slowly turned in a circle to observe that he was indeed in the spot he had continued to dream about. Odd as it was, he anxiously started looking for the bench where the woman he dreamed about was supposed to be. And, as he expected there she was. Staring at her, he moved forward towards her. It was almost surreal to think that his dreams had moved him to be here, at this place, where he would finally meet this person he almost felt as though he was fated to see. At this point, he was standing right in frot of her. Her gaze had not shifted, but slowly he moved his hand to her shoulder and let it rest upon her. She turned her head to see his hand, and then looked up to see him staring at her.

"Do I know you?" Her dull tone seemed to ring in his head as he looked to his hand, realizing he had no idea what to do after. He removed his hand, bowing to her. "I'm sorry. I realize this must be quite strange, but I...well...I'm not sure how to put this."

He went ahead and laid his case against the bench and sat next to her, but still giving her enough space so it would not seem as though he was trying something with ill intent. "You see, the thing is that I've had a dream for the last week. In this dream, I'm here, with you sitting in that exact position. So, when I saw you, I thought that I had to speak to you." Rubbing the back of his head, "weird, right? I'm sorry if I startled you or offended you, but I felt that this was something I was meant to do."

She was looking at him with that cold gaze, staring without any emotion showing whatsoever. Ryuuji could feel sweat start to fall from his brow as he contemplated just how awkward it was of him to approach someone without any prior knowledge, let alone touching her and trying to start a conversation. "Well, my name is Ryuuji Izanagi." He held out his his hand, hoping she might reach out and shake his.

"Sekirei number 7, Akitsu." She offered out her hand to shake his. Smiling, he gently grasped her hand and shook. He could feel the heat in his body grow, looking into her eyes. Akitsu, on the other hand, was feeling warm herself. She could see the genuine nature in his eyes, and somehow was comforted. Her body seemed to be heating up as well. She turned her head to look away as she felt and tinge of red spread into her cheeks. Ryuuji went ahead and let go of her hand, standing up and taking off his jacket. "I apologize for not noticing sooner, but you seem to be missing some clothes." He went ahead and put his jacket around her shoulders, making sure she wasn't so exposed. Ryuuji then sat back down next to her and started looking at the clouds. "I hope this isn't too forward of me, but are you okay? You look a bit sad about something."

Akitsu looked at him solemnly. "I am a discarded tool. A failure."

He looked at her confused unsure of what she meant. "I'm sorry, but how so? I mean, you're a beautiful woman, not some tool. And, failure is only a step before success, that's all."

She turned to stare at the ground in front of her. "Its not like that though. I am unable to be winged. To a Sekirei, that is failure."

Looking at her gently, "what is a Sekirei? I know you said something about that earlier, but what exactly is a Sekirei? You look like a normal person to me."

"She is a tool to be used to fight." A small boy spoke from a few feet off, accompanied by a taller gentleman next to him. Both turned their heads to look at them.

Ryuuji pushed off the bench and stood in front of Akitsu. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you, and nor do I think anyone is a tool, in any respect."

"Well I am Hayato Mikogami, and she is a Sekirei. If you do not know what that is, then you need not worry. Now step aside. I am here to claim her."

"I cannot do that. I may not know what a Sekirei is, nor do I care. But, I will not allow anyone to just 'claim' someone. She has the right to be with whoever she wishes."

"I see. I think you are just here to claim her for yourself, aren't you?" He started to chuckle a bit, smiling at him now. Ryuuji ground his teeth a bit and looked back at Akitsu.

Kneeling in front of her, he looked into her eyes. "Look, I don't know anything about you. About you being a Sekirei, or whether you have to fight or not, or whatever. But, like I said before, I had a dream. And, well, I believe that I was meant to find you. Whatever that might mean to you, if you want, I would like you to come with me. If at any time, you want to leave, you're free to go. I'll take you anywhere you want. But right now, I need to know, what do you want?"

Akitsu stared into his silver blue eyes, seeing his genuine concern. Through her head, her thoughts continued to weigh her options. She could still feel that loneliness weighing down upon her, but being so close to him right now, she could feel his warmth. Slowly, she drew her hand upon his cheek. Her heartbeat started to race, as she leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against his. He leaned in as well, gently pressing against her kiss. And, in that moment, Hayato started to lose the smile that was gracing his face, moving his hands to block the blinding light.


	2. Unapparent Pasts

As Hayato removed his hands from in front of his face, he was confused at what had just occurred. He had known that the Sekirei he found in the park was a Sekirei that was said to be unwingable. Yet, from that bright light, he could only surmise that was not the case. He continued to look at them seething at the lost of possibly having another Sekirei and simply turned around, no longer finding the situation amusing anymore. "Let's go Mutsu. There is no reason for us to be here anymore."

Both of them walked away as Ryuuji turned his head to watch them leave the park. Once they were far enough away, he stood up and look at Akitsu. A single tear streamed down her left eye as she looked at him. He offered her his hand to her and pull her off the bench, still looking into her eyes. "Your forehead doesn't have the symbol anymore." She nodded her head softly and grasped onto Ryuuji's body. She began to silently sob into his chest with a smile on her face. He gently wrapped his arms around her in kind, holding her closer. With his head resting on hers, they stood there for what seemed like forever. Akitsu had so many thoughts running throuh her mind, wondering how it could be that she was able to be winged. She was in such disbelief, she lifted her head from his chest and stared at Ryuuji. She saw his smile and leaned up to take his lips once again, feeling the warmth inside her emanate from every appendage. Her fingers tingled, holding him close to her, and she felt it. The singular feeling she thought she would never be able to experience. Breaking the kiss, she looked to her back and saw her bright wings recede back into her.

She smiled at him again, touching his cheek. "I am Sekirei number 7, Akitsu, and I am yours, now and forever." At this, Ryuuji leaned down again and kissed her passionately. The bright light seemed to continue throughout the park until they finally parted from each other.

Still smiling at each other, Ryuuji picked up Akitsu and walked back to his bike. They rode to his home, thankfully avoiding his landlord. The short rotund man was quite the stickler about who lived there and was quite serious that unmarried tenants could not have women stay with them. Though, Ryuuji could not think if there were any tenants who were married, or if any were in fact even women. The only one he knew was Minato Sahashi, but they only spoke in passing.

Entering the apartment, he led Akitsu to his bedroom and opened the closet. "We can probably going shopping soon, but for now you're welcome to any clothes that will fit." She nodded and walked to the closet and decide to just put on some of his mesh shorts and a t-shirt that looked quite large on her. Seeing how awkward her attire must have been, he resigned himself to taking her to a department store in order for her to have at least some clothing. Before leaving though, he went into the bathroom to reapply deodorant and wash his face. Thinking it wasn't a big deal, he went ahead and kept the door open and removed his shirt. As he was reapplying the deodorant though, Akitsu walked by and noticed something odd. Ryuuji turned as soon as he finished applying the deodorant to his other armpit and saw here staring at something on his chest.

He moved his hand to rub the mark that was on his chest and smiled at her softly. "I don't remember where this came from, but I've had it as long as I can remember. I'm not even sure what it means. Have you seen it..." Before he was able to finish his sentence, Akitsu was holding the shirt down her back enough for him to stare at the symbol at the base of her neck. He touched it softly, fascinated that it was in fact, the same symbol that adorned his chest.

She then turned around to meet his confused stare. "That symbol shows I have been winged. It is the symbol of the Sekirei, of all 108 of us. When we are winged, I believe that our symbols all show at the base of our neck. So, I have to ask, where did you get that?" She was now pointing at it, looking at him with serious eyes.

Ryuuji looked at her and was left speechless. Scratching the back of his head, he let out a sigh and leaned over the sink as he half sat in front of her. With his fingers tracing the symbols, he started. "I can't tell you where I got this Akitsu. And, its not because I don't want to, but rather because I do not know. I'm not sure if I had it when I was born, or if it grew with me, or even if it was put on me at some point. To me, the past is a large mystery. I've only known my life from 4 years ago. Before that, I don't know anything." He was now staring at the floor as he continued. "I'm not even sure of my age. One day, I woke up in a hospital bed. I tried to ask the nurses and doctors, but apparently they could not tell me anything. I was found in an alley, starving and dying of thirst. I had no other injuries or scars, just a shirt on a back and pants on my legs. I couldn't even remember my name. The name, Ryuuji, was the name of the person who died in the hospital bed next to me. He was a nice man, old and wise. He just spoke to me, never minding my ignorance, nor bringing up the past. The day I was to be discharged, he had died that morning. In his memory, I chose to bare his name. Not out of respect, but the jealousy I felt from seeing the large family he had, and how loved he was." He kept staring at the ground as the room became silent. Akitsu was stil staring at him, probing his tone and demeanor.

Sensing the anguish such a thing had caused him, she moved next to him and held his arm while resting her head on his shoulder. "And your surname, Izanagi?"

Ryuuji leaned his head to rest on hers, still frowning at the few memories he held onto. "When I was discharged, I was told where I was found. I figured if I had any belongings, they must be where I was last. After walking there, I searched through the alley to find anything that might help me remember. I can't remember how long it took, but after scouring through empty, boxes and trashcans, I found only one thing." He stood up slowly to make sure that he didn't let her fall over. He made his way to the living room as she followed him, picking up the black long case. He sat down on his couch and set the case on the table where began to unclasp the three metal clasps on it. Once opened, Akitsu could see a katana. The sheath was solid black, as was the grip. The guard only was a simple oval, plain and without any markings or shapes. He picked the blade and pulled it out to show that etched on the blade was the Kanji 'Izanagi.' Though, the blade was an oddity. It, like most of the sword, was a solid black color. It lacked anything other than the Kanji on the blade. It seemed an unimpressive item, but it was certainly unique. "This is all that I had at the time. Shortly after that, I was back on the streets. I would find what food I could, and in my spare time I practiced with the sword. It was one day that the person who owned the studio I work at saw me practicing. He offered me a job to help beginners at his school, since he had just lost someone to another studio. I agreed, and soon after I saved up enough I got this apartment and have been saving money ever since." He put the katana away and closed the case while staying silent. He knew that for someone hearing it the first time, it might be somewhat unbelievable, but for him he thought of his past as only something troublesome.

"I'm sorry about your past. I had no idea. If it would make you feel better, my past is quite bland. I, like all the other Sekirei, were raised by MBI and were adjusted. It was to help us adjust to our powers, as well as prepare us for living around other humans. I was only a different case because an adjuster tried to forcibly wing me, and in doing so, I lost my chance to be winged. Or so I was told." Reaching to her symbol, she rubbed it to make sure it was still not a dream that she was winged. "Sekirei are meant to fight. We are to fight until the last of us, and the winner, along with their Ashikabi will win something of great value. I don't believe its an object, but it is supposed to be something of inexplicable value."

Looking Akitsu with a puzzling look, "Ashikabi?"

"Yes, that is what you are. You are my Ashikabi. In essence we are partners. In this game, I am to fight so that we can be together, and together we earn the prize if we win."

Ryuuji rubbed the back of his solemnly, thinking about that. "I suppose that makes sense. At what cost though? Certainly there has to be a catch?"

Akitsu looked to the floor with a sad look before answering. "If I lose, we cannot be together. I will be taken back to MBI, and you will never see me again." Akitsu turned back to Ryuuji, looking at him with a genuine sadness over her face. Ryuuji put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

Kissing her cheek, he told her, "I won't let that happen. I am your Ashikabi, now and forever."

Smiling, Akitsu raised her hands to hold him as well. For the moment, they sat there in each other's arms. They then separated and stood up, ready to go on to get Akitsu some clothing. Before they could leave, however, a knock on the door exchoed through the room. Ryuuji went to the door and saw a package sitting in front of his door. He checked to make sure it had the right address, and confirmed that it was indeed for him. He picked it up and pulled it inside. "I wasn't expecting a package. I wonder what it could be."

Kneeling beside the box, Akitsu and Ryuuji began to pull off the tape and opened the box to reveal some clothes, and a smaller box that looked like it was a cell phone. As a person of little necessity for technology, Ryuuji was not someone with a television or phone. Before he had a chance to take a look at it though, it began to ring. Akitsu and Ryuuji looked at each other for a moment before Ryuuji opened the box and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes! Hello there, this is Minaka Hiroto. Welcome to the Sekirei Plan!."


	3. Bridging the Gaps

"Welcome to the Sekirei Plan!"

Dumbfounded, Ryuuji continued to hold the phone in front of him as the screen was showing the head of MBI, Minaka Hiroto, start on what seemed like it would be a long tirade.

"As I'm sure you're aware of, you have winged a Sekirei. Although, the Sekirei you have winged was thought to be a failure, it seems as though we were wrong. As the Ashikabi, I hope your partnership blooms in this game of fight, fight, and fight until only 1 Ashikabi and 1 Sekirei are left. And the winners will be awarded with a prize of a generation. Now, I am a busy man, so farewell and good luck!"

With that, the screen once again went blank. Ryuuji turned to look at Akitsu, who was already picking out the clothes to change. "Akitsu, you can use the bedroom to change if you wish." Nodding, she took the pile of clothing and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Ryuuji picked up the empty box and broke it down to be folded. Picking up the trash, he went out the apartment door and took the items to the dumpster. Tossing them inside, he made his way back to the apartment to see Akitsu scanning around the area in her new clothes. The clothing resembled the look of a Kimono, color white with a black sash.

She then turned and saw Ryuuji walking back to her. She instantly strode towards him and leapt into his arms. Suprised, Ryuuji caught her, holding her while her arms were thrown around his neck. Nuzzling into Ryuuji's neck, she began to shudder. "I thought you left me."

Ryuuji was still holding her in his arms, when he lowered her until her feet reached the ground. In a swift motion, he slid an arm behind her legs and picked her up into his arms. She move her head from his neck and looked up into the silver blue eyes. In his stare, she could see the gentleness, and feel the security in his arms holding her close. "I wouldn't do that, Akitsu. We're partners, right? Now and forever."

She continued to stare into his eyes for the time being as he walked her back into the apartment. Setting her onto the couch, he sat next to her, looking her up and down. With a bit of a blush, she turned away from Ryuuji with some embarassment at how he was looking at her. "You look beautiful Akitsu. But, I have to ask. Is it alright with those chains?"

She looked down and lightly touched the chains that adorned her chest. "I don't mind them. They do not cause me any discomfort."

Ryuuji nodded. "Do you want any other clothes? I know I don't have that much money, but I'm sure I could spare some to make sure you have clothing."

Akitsu thought about this, looking at her attire and contemplating if she really needed any other clothing. "I don't think so. I have a pair of this clothing. I believe it should be fine."

He smiled to her and held her hand in his. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me for it."

She slowly nodded at him and remembered finding something in the clothing that was sent. "I found this in the clothes."

She pulled out a card with 'MBI' on it and showed it to Ryuuji. "Hmmm. Well, I don't think we'll need it. Do you?"

"Its for unlimited funds."

"Thats all good and well, but I don't think its necessary. I'm a simple man. Plus, I prefer to rely on my own power for anything."

"Okay." she went ahead and threw the card in the trash and the two of them sat there in a silent pause for a moment. Ryuuji was still holding her hand in his, letting his head to rest on the back of the couch. Staring at his ceiling, he just sat there silently before his eyelids closed. Akitsu was looking at him in the silence and thought he was sleeping. Gently, she moved her body onto his, straddling his body with her knees on either side of his hips. She gently laid her body against his, holding her hands on his chest, and letting her eyes fall as well. There, in this position, the two of them fell asleep.

Several hours later Ryuuji woke up. He moved his hands to rub his eyes, noticing that his chest had a weight pushing on it. He looked down and found Akitsu breathing softly with her eyes still closed. Relishing the feeling, he looked for the time where he was stiing. He was his clock on the wall show that it was about 7pm. Picking her up from that position, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down softly. Slowly, he pulled the covers over her body as she continued to sleep. He spent a moment to smile at her sleeping face, but then figured he should make them some dinner, since it had been a long and exhausting day. Once he closed the door of the bedroom, he walked to the refrigerator to see if he could find anything to make. Seeing as he was a bachelor, he found a limited amount of items, and nothing that would be sizeable to eat with Akitsu. He picked up his wallet and keys and headed for the market to pick up some items. He thought about what would be good for their first night together, hoping she wasn't picky or had any allergies. So, he went ahead and decided that sukiyaki might just be the best. With his list in mind, he went ahead and tried his best to be quick with the groceries. He would hate it if Akitsu woke up to try and look for him, only to find him gone once again.

Akitsu opened her eyes slowly before she rolled over onto her back. Staring at the ceiling, she sat up to see she was in his bed. Pulling the comforter, she brought it to her face and smiled softly. She coudld smell his scent, feeling a warmth start to rise in her body. Still holding the blanket, she closed her eyes and clung to it, smiling still. She then flipped the covers up to allow her to exit out of bed and opened the bedroom door. It was just as the bedroom door opened that Ryuuji walked through the door with the groceries.

Seeing her, he smiled at her as he took off his shoes. "How did you sleep?"

"Well. Thank you."

"It was nothing. You looked so peaceful, I couldn't help but think you'd like to lay on a real bed instead of in that position on me."

He moved into the small kitchen and placed his bag down. He pulled all the items out and placed them on the counter, and other in the fridge. "What are you doing?"

He closed the fridge and turned to look at her. "I was going to make sukiyaki. Does that sound alright?"

"I don't believe I've had it before. Is it good?"

"Well, I'm not a gourmet, but I think it'll turn out well. If you don't like it, we can always go out."

"No, its fine." She then approached him and put her hands around his chest and pushed her head into his back.

He stopped what he was doing for the moment and turned around to look at her. "Is this strange to you?"

Confused at his statement, she looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, isn't it odd that we haven't known each other a full day, and yet, her we are. Do you feel at all as if this was too fast?"

"No, not at all. As a Sekirei, we know when we've met the person most precious to us. We feel it when we're near, when we touch, and now that we are bonded through ritual, we can feel our thoughts and feelings when together and apart." She had moved her hands to hold around his neck as she looked into his eyes with a genuine love. And as spoke to him, he could feel the truth in her words.

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Holding their position for a moment, he broke the kiss with a wide smile. "I love you too."

With a blush across her face, she pressed her face into his chest, whispering just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you."

He embraced her for a few moments more before letting go of her. "Want to help with dinner?" She looked at him with a small smile and nodded her head.

Together dinner went on without a hitch, and was even delicious to both. Together, they spoke about little things. He would ask her about her likes and dislikes, as she would reply in kind. They spoke for hours, even while cleaning up the kitchen and the dishes. After all was said and done, they ended up in the bedroom, silently looking at each other. He was the first to get under the covers as she followed suit. He had undressed until he was just in his boxers. Meanwhile, Akitsu had pulled off all her clothes, leaving her stark naked. She moved closer to Ryuuji as he stared at her while leaning on his arm. She snaked her arms around his body, pressing her breasts against his chest. He was starting to get hot, feeling her body against his. Using his other hand he caressed her cheek, before softly lifting her chin so that he could kiss her. They both responded passionately, going further by using their tongues to explore each other's mouth. Small moans were escaping from Akistu's mouth, as both started to breath more and more deeply. What had started as a slow, sensuous moment, had escalated quickly into a wild clashing of flesh. Both were starting to sweat more and more, as Ryuuji began kneading her breasts. Akitsu seemed to moan deeper into his neck as she was kissing him. Excited, Ryuuji began to suckle at her nipples, pulling them, flicking them with his tongue, alernating between each nipple to elicit the moans that would escape her mouth. Not to be outdone, Akitsu began to use her free hands to pull off his boxers. With luck, she managed to tear them off his body, brushing against his excited manhood in the process. she began to stroke it while teasing the head with her fingers. Ryuuji was starting to go crazy, moaning into her breasts at the beckoning of her minstrations. They momentarily stopped and stared into each other's eyes, speaking to each other silently. Akitsu pushed Ryuuji onto his back gently and he laid there still staring at her. She went ahead and guided his pulsing flesh inside of her with a loud moan. Gasping and huffing, she began to ride him slowly. Holding onto her waist, Ryuuji was groaning with pleasure, feeling the sweat from his body continue to accumulate on his flesh. Feeling himself lose control, he sat up and pulled Akitsu to him. Now, embracing, Ryuuji with ease lifted her up and down against him with furious lust. She could not contain her sounds, though he could not as well.

As their screams echoed through the apartment. both fell back onto the bed together. Separating only momentarily to adjust themselves, Akitsu moved on top of Ryuuji's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. With an unspoken agreement, they kissed again deeply, before falling asleep in each other's arms. Ryuuji smiled as his dreams this night, were finally pleasant, and with the same person as his nightmares.


	4. Shadows

Waking up that morning, Ryuuji looked to his right to see Akitsu still sleeping peacefully. She was laying on her stomach with her arm still across his chest. Smiling, he slowly slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen to put on some coffee. He noticed the time as he prepared the coffee, seeing he had a few hours before he had to be at work. He turned on the coffee maker and went back into the bedroom to the bathroom and started washing his face. Once he had wiped his face with a towel, he noticed Akitsu start to shuffle in bed. He walked over to the bedside and sat down watching her open her eyes. She saw him and smiled. Pulling the covers with her, she moved next to Ryuuji and gave him a kiss. With a smile, she then laid her head onto his shoulder.

"I have work today. I'll only be gone for a few hours, but will you be okay on your own?" She had a small smile on her face and simply noddd as he smiled back at her.

He moved his lips back to hers and gave another empassioned kiss before he started heading for the bathroom. "I don't suppose you want to take a shower with me? Its a little small, but I think we can manage." Rather than say anything, she simply walked next to him still wearing nothing and grasped his arm between her breasts. He was heavily blushing at this point, but couldn't help be relive yesterday in his head. In a single day, he had found a woman he had dreams about, brought her home, and had found himself part of a 'game' that would pit them against others like himself. And, in any other situation, he would have dwelled on those thoughts. He would have had an entire argument with himself over these many ideas, but found that her body was starting to get him hot. So, rather than dwell, he smiled widely and pulled her into the shower with him. The next hour seemed to be as exciting as any time, as the moans echoed through his small apartment.

With a large smile, he began to dress as Akitsu was drying her hair still in the bathroom. His grin seemed ever present as he kissed her one last time before he left the apartment. He had a little pop in his step as he continued towards his motorcycle with his duffle bag and long case in hand. It was then that he saw Minato Sahashi leaving his apartment with a girl.

He smiled, waving to them both. "Hello Sahashi-kun. I see you're having a good morning."

With a nervous smile, Minato nodded slowly. "Unfortunately though, the landlord found out and now I'm having to leave. I only have a week left before I have to move."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did he tell you why, though?"

Minato smiled a little bigger this time and looked over to the woman next to him. Then, suddenly, something seemed to click in his head. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you. This is Musubi. Musubi, this is Izanagi-san."

Ryuuji smiled and bowed slighly to the young woman. "Its a pleasure to meet you." Smiling wide, the woman bowed in kind. "Its nice to meet you as well, Izanagi-san."

Ryuuji nodded with a smile and turned back to Minato. "So you mean, because of her, the landlord is making you leave?"

"Thats what it seems like. We're going to look for a place right now."

"I see. Well, good luck. I might have to leave as well then. I met a woman yesterday as well and I don't think I'd be willing to part with her as well."

The two of them looked to each other with genuine smiles before they bowed and left on their separate ways.

Ryuuji was settling onto his motorcycle to leave when Akitsu had hopped off the second floor ledge to right next to Ryuuji. Startled by the sudden appearance, he jumped a little, but was able to recover. He took a deep sigh and placed his helmet in his lap. "Akitsu, you startled me. Is something the matter?"

Akitsu shook her head, moving close to him on his bike. "Nothing is wrong, but I saw you talking to those two people earlier. Looking at the girl, I believe she was a Sekirei."

Looking at her expression, Ryuuji raised his hand to caress his chin. "If that is the case, then I'm guessing that Minato is her Ashikabi, right?"

Akitsu nodded, taking her hand to hold his. "We may end up fighting them." Hearing this, Ryuuji realized that it was true. Even though, to him it seemed as though this was a bit too unreal, he realized the truth in her words given what the MBI head had said. Although, to him, it didn't seem worth his time to worry about. Hopefully though, he was thinking that maybe Akitsu and himself could somehow minimize their involvement and just be together. It was a bit romanticized, but Ryuuji just liked the idea of being with someone he could love, and be loved in return. "Since when were you able to jump like that?"

Akitsu looked at him with a questioning look. "What?"

"Well, you jumped from the second story like it was nothing. I didn't know you could do that."

"I can actually jumped a lot higher. All Sekirei are able to. We're stronger, more agile, and have a higher stamina than humans. Also, each of us have a unique ability." Stretching out her hand, she produced a carnation of ice in the palm of her hand. At this point, Ryuuji was not only surprised, but impressed.

He moved his hand to hers and picked up the ice flower in his hand. The freezing material made him juggle and shift the flower in his hand, but he was amazed with its beauty. "Not only is that awesome, but its beautiful."

She waved her hand over the flower and it disipated from his palm. "At some point, I will have to fight others. And at that time, we won't know who we'll fight, nor if they are good or bad people. What will you do?"

Ryuuji raised his head to look into her eyes. His serious look hid the insecurity he had of what was to come, but still was resolute. "We are partners. I will work with you, Akitsu. Together, we can do this."

She gave him a small smile and leaned forward giving him a kiss. "Have a good day at work."

He smiled back and nodded to her before racing off down the street. Akitsu was unsure of what to do, but walked back into the apartment thinking something might come to her. As she entered, she finally took a good look at the apartment. It was a simple apartment with a kitchen connected to the living area. Inside the living area only had the couch, coffee table, and a book shelf underneath a window. The book shelf had some books and what looked like an old radio. The kitchen had the refrigerator and a two burner stove, with the sink at the other end of the counter. The entry way was a small 4x4 square space of tile two inches below the wood floor. The bedroom was just as simple with a queen size bed, two bedside tables with drawers, and then the closet. The closet held just simple pants and shirts, with a single jacket hanging beside them. The hamper for dirty clothes stood in the corner of the closet. The bathroom, seemed just as deserted, with a medicine cabinet behind the mirror, and then the toilet and a shower. "Truly a very simple domicile."

Akitsu took it upon herself to clean up the place; she made the bed, swept the bathroom and kitchen, and dusted the apartment using some paper towels. After finishing, she decided it would be best to get some groceries, considering that when she opened the fridge, it seemed as desolate as his apartment. Seeing the MBI card in the trash, she pulled it out. It was only for this time, so she thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal. She saw his extra key hanging from a hook beside the door and took it. Locking the apartment, she walked down the stairs and was lucky she had left when she did. At that moment, the landlord was walking around the apartment building and had just went around the corner before seeing Akitsu. She continued down the street looking for the closest market. She couldn't remember noticing any when she had been brought to his home, so she went the other direction in hopes of finding one. It was quite a walk, but she eventually found a grocery store where she could pick up some items for his fridge, as well as get ingredients to make dinner. In addition, she thought it would be good to pick up a cookbook. Perhaps in the book, she could find something that would please Ryuuji. She smiled at the idea of cooking for him, of being able to live with him. Considering the state that she was in yesterday, she let out a sigh of relief, believing that she truly would never be alone again. Her smile grew at this realization, as she continued towards her destinations.

Ryuuji was now cleaning up the studio after another 4 hours of teaching. He had not stopped smiling the whole day, cleaning the floors gladly before he redressed into his normal clothes. Walking out of the studio, he started walking to his bike when two individuals approached. The young boy was followed by a taller looking man holding onto a katana on his side. "Hello" said the young boy.

"Hayato Mikogami, right?"

"You remember. Good, this should make this easier. I'm hear to make an alliance with you." Leaning against his motorcycle, Ryuuji looked at Hayato with a confused look.

"Why? I mean, you did try to take Akitsu, and also the game says that there can be only 1 ashikabi and Sekirei who will win. Wouldn't an alliance negate that?"

The boy nodded as he crossed his arms. "That is true. I can't deny in the end that things will become that way, but as it is, with over 100 Sekirei out there, it will be hard alone to take out all the others. In this alliance, together we can take out others more efficiently and last longer in this game. After that, then we can fight. But, wouldn't it be beneficial to have a way to last until the end of the game? At least then, you would have a better chance at winning, right?"

"And why should I trust you?"

"Well, I have several Sekirei at my disposal. I could just as easily order them all to take out your Sekirei. Instead, I came to speak with you. And yes, I understand that if I did attack you head on, your Sekirei may take out 1 or 2 of mine, which would be undesirable, but it still does not refute the fact that you would lose and I would still be in the game."

"Okay, I agree with all of that. Still, it stands that no matter what, I would be at a disadvantage. If I ally with you, I have 1 Sekirei to your several. If we attack as a team, how can I know that you won't use me as a piece that you can easily discard? In that respect, I would still lose and you would have your full amount of Sekirei."

"I could, but I believe you have a single digit Sekirei. With that power, it would be a waste to lose it."

"Single digit?"

"Yes, the single digits are said to be the strongest of the numbers. Such as Mutsu here. He is number 5."

"I see." He nodded slowly as his eyes drifted towards the sword Mutsu was holding. "Are you any good with that?"

Hayato's eyes drifted to Mustu's sword with a smile. Mutsu pulled his sword in front of him, smiling as well. "I know how to use it, if that is what you are asking."

"Would you show me?"

"Are you sure? I would hate to injure and Ashikabi we're trying to ally ourselves with."

Standing up from his bike and holding his long case, he smiled at Hayato and Mutsu. "I'll tell you what. I'll agree if you can beat me. And if I win, then you cannot attack my Sekirei and I, until it is just us."

"Do you really think you can win? I'm a Sekirei. A human cannot possible dream to match me in skill, strength, or ability."

"If that is so, then follow me." With his long case, he walked down the street and turned into an alley. Mutsu and Hayato went ahead and followed behind Ryuuji. Each wondered where he was leading them, but it became evident after a little walking as they arrived to an empty lot behind the buildings of the block. Dumpsters and trash cans could be seen scattered only the edges. Ryuuji stopped near one of the buildings walls and set the case down on top of one a large carboard box.

Unclasping the the box, he pulled out his sword and walked to the center a few feet in front of Mutsu. "So, shall we begin." Mutsu stared at him for a moment before he smirked at Ryuuji. He was sure he had met a foolish man, but didn't mind. He didn't even get into a stance, waiting for the man in front of him to make the first move.

Seeing as how it seemed the Sekirei was not taking him seriously, he bent his knees a pulled his sword back to his left hip. Taking a big sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment. With the silence apparent over the scene, Hayato stepped back a few paces to watch. Ryuuji opened his eyes slowly with a steel gazed staring at Mutsu. With his focus now hardened, he lowered his body for a moment before he disappeared from Mutsu's gaze. Mutsu was staring now at the empty space as he heard the sound of metal hit wood.

He turned to see Ryuuji holding his sword in front of him. He stood straight up and looked at Mutsu with the same steeled gaze as Mutsu looked him over with an angered face. 'What the hell was that.' Mutsu then looked down at his chest to see his scarf falling down from his body. His eyes widen and teeth ground against each other as he stared at Ryuuji. "Who are you?"

"I suppose it is true I have not introduced myself. My name is Ryuuji Izanagi. And, I believe it is my win." Smiling, Ryuuji relaxed and started walking back to his long case. He opened the box again to set his sword inside, the clasps echoing as the closed shortly after. He picked up the case and walked back to the exit of the alley and stopped next to Hayato.

"So I have your word that you will not show any hostility to me and my Sekirei?"

"You have my word." The words seemed to seeth through his mouth as he stared at Mutsu.

"Ryuuji Izanagi, who are you?" He moved his head to stare at the figure of Ryuuji walking away.

"I'm just another man, nothing more, nothing less." Ryuuji walked out of the alley and headed back to his bike with a smile. Putting his helmet on, he couldn't help but think that he would get to see Akitsu soon.

Back in the alley, Mutsu was walking next to Hayato as they started to leave. "That man is not normal. I may have been careless thinking he was just a human, but even if I had known, I do not know how the fight would have ended."

"Mutsu, I don't believe I've ever seen you lose a fight, let alone a sword fight. Is he truly that strong?"

"I can't say. Either he is, or he was smart enough to use my arrogance. Either way, even if you had no plans to honor your word, I would have everyone avoid him." Hayato nodded as the two of them left the alley and got into their car. Driving away, Mutsu was entranced at what had occurred.

No matter how many times he played it in his head, he still couldn't see him. After much thought, he let out a long sigh and tried his best to forget. 'Whoever he is, he is not a normal human. If he is human, that is.'


	5. A New Start

With a smile on his face, Ryuuji walked up to his apartment happy for the meeting he had with Mikogami, but even more so knowing he was actually coming home to someone. It was a bit of a foreign feeling to him, but one he thought was well worth the anxiety. Opening the door, he found Akitsu in the kitchen with a book open on the counter. He smiled and silently walked behind her. Her fingers were tracing the recipe in the book, her thoughts intent on reciting the recipe to properly prepare the meal. Suddenly, her heart skip a beat as Ryuuji suddenly put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who." She smiled and felt her heart flutter before putting her hands over his. "Do I really have to guess?" Removing his hands, he turned her around and gave her a little kiss before taking his things into the bedroom. She smiled watching as he left into the bedroom and let her fingers caress her lips while her blush was still glowing on her cheeks.

That night, Ryuuji was astonished at the meal that Akitsu had prepared. It was a wonderful grilled salmon with rice and a small seaweed salad. Everything was excellent; rife with flavor and easy to eat. After cleaning the dishes, he sat down on the couch to read a little. Akitsu poked her head from the bedroom, looking at him a little nervously. "Ryuuji..., umm, if you wouldn't mind, could you help me wash my back in the shower?" Ryuuji looked up at her, seeing her eyes move away from his as soon as he looked up. The nervousness she still had was cute, but he hoped that in time she would know that she had no reason to be nervous. But, for the moment, he set down his book and stood up. Moving to Akitsu, he grabbed her hands in his and just gave a simple nod to her. She then led him to the bathroom where they both undressed. Seeing each other, they both blushed before running the hands all over each other. In the shower, it was another heated moment of debauchery for the two. Though, this time, their moment would be a bit of their undoing, as they were soon to find out.

The next morning, Ryuuji woke up to the sound of his door being knocked on. Getting up and putting a shirt on, he opened the door to see the landlord. "Good morning, how can I help you Landlord-san?"

"There is a women staying with you. You know the rules; you have a week to leave. I'll refund your security deposit, and good luck."

Without another word, the landlord was already walking away. Ryuuji just sighed and rubbed the back of his head before closing the door. He turned around to see Akitsu standing in the doorway with one of his shirts on. "Is something wrong Ryuuji?"

"I suppose. I'm being evicted. I have a week to leave."

"Don't you me 'we'?"

Ryuuji again sheepishly was rubbing the back of his head and nodding. "You're right. I do mean 'we'. It's kind of new to me, knowing that it isn't just me that lives here anymore. Well, at least for the last couple of days anyway." Akitsu smiled and walked up to Ryuuji.

"Thats alright. Its new to me too, but I do know that I am glad that it is 'we', instead of just me, or just you."

Ryuuji just leaned down and kissed Akitsu passionately. Sometimes, she would just say the right things that would make his heart flutter with happiness. It was easy to be with Akitsu, as though it was something destined. Though, in hindsight of the game and what Akitsu had spoken to him about, it almost seemed as though that was the reason for all that had happened.

"Its my day off today, so we should probably look for another place to live. You still have your MBI card, right?"

Akitsu looked at him, still holding him with her arms around his shoulders. "How did you know?"

"I looked in the trashcan and saw the card missing. And then I thought about how you bought the groceries. And don't worry, I don't mind that you used the card. I just think we shouldn't rely on it as our one source of income. Also, I have a funny feeling about the card. Like it carries something ominous with it."

"I can understand not relying on it. I'll withdraw some funds with it and then we can get rid of it. Do you think that would be okay?"

"Sure. At this point, I can't really say 'no' to some extra money given the situation." Akitsu pulled Ryuuji down for another kiss before they separated and got dressed to go looking for a new apartment.

After a couple of hours, they were in the east part of Tokyo, still trying to find a place that was not too far from the studio and was reasonably priced. Parking in front of another realty office, they walked inside to inquire about a place that would fit in their budget and would fit the two of them. With luck, the Realtor was able to find a place that would fit their criteria. The Realtor was a young man who seemed to be fresh out of college. He was kind and had a pleasing appeal, which was even more shown by him driving them to the location of the apartment building. He proceeded to usher them up to the second floor apartment. Upon entering, they were a bit surprised to see how large the apartment was. The entry way was about 6 feet long with closed on the left side. At the end of this hallway, it led into a medium sized living area with balcony at the end. To the left was the bedroom, with a connecting bathroom. The bathroom had a tub and wash area, as well as a sink and mirror. The kitchen was on the other side of the living area with a bar type counter enclosing a much more spacious kitchen than his current apartment. With it, there was a normal sized refrigerator, four burner top stove and a two tub sink. In addition to this, a closet at the end of the kitchen had a washer and dryer. Still holding Akitsu's hand, he looked at her. "What do you think?" She continued to look around for a moment and let a small smile spread across her face.

"I like it. I think we could be very happy here." Ryuuji returned the smile and looked at the Realtor. "Is it alright if we move in here within the week?" The Realtor nodded as they left to the office to sign some paper work for the apartment.

That night, laying in bed, Akitsu had her head on Ryuuji's shoulder as her right hand was caressing his chest. She was tracing the outline of the Sekirei symbol that was on his chest. "I still can't believe all that has happened Ryuuji."

Turning his head to her, "what do you mean?"

"Well, first it is still strange to think that you were able to wing me, even though I was told that I could not be. They even conducted tests to confirm it. And, what about this. This symbol on your chest is to show that we are Sekirei. The fact that it is on your chest, yet are an Ashikabi is still a mystery to me."

Nodding to her, Ryuuji let out a sigh. "I wish I had a reason why I have this symbol, but I'm not sure. I've had it as long as I've known, though I don't recall a majority of my life. As for winging you...I'm glad. I know that even if I didn't wing you, that I would have still be more than happy to have you at my side. In that respect, whether or not it occurred, I would still hope that we were destined." With a smile on her face, she moved up to his lips and stole yet another kiss. Ryuuji pulled her close after that, keeping her near him for the rest of the night.

That morning, the moving crew was already there moving the small amount of items that Ryuuji owned and was taking them to his new apartment. After their furniture was moved in, Akitsu and Ryuuji had set into taking the small items out of the boxes and putting them into their new spots within the apartment. Akitsu had finished a box when she stood up and leaned down to give Ryuuji a kiss while sitting. "I'm going to pick up some things for dinner tonight. How does curry sound?"

Smiling at her, he nodded his head. "Sounds delicious." With a smile, she grabbed some money and put it into her sleeve. "I'll be back." She walked out the door and headed to a nearby market to pick up the items with a smile. It was a strange feeling, but she felt a great pride in being able to cook for someone so precious and dear to her.

After finding all the items, she was walking to the apartment when several individuals stopped in front of her. "Looks like we found another Sekirei, and she's all alone."

Staring at the 3 Sekirei in front of her, she moved over to the building next to her, putting her groceries down gently. With her groceries to the side, she moved back into the middle of the road and stared at them with an icy glare. Each of them could see the cold air accumulating around her hands. "I'm going to ask you this once. Leave." Akitsu's anger was seething at this point. The fact that she was interrupted from getting home was one thing, but now delaying her time to prepare dinner was only adding fuel to the fire.

Back at the apartment, Ryuuji lifted his head suddenly, feeling a sudden rage in his body. His instincts were ringing and without hesitation, he grabbed his long case and ran to his motorcycle. In moments, he was already racing to where the grocery store was.

Standing there, the three Sekirei took their stances. One had a blade poking out of her sleeve, while another had a jumpsuit, and the last one held several whips in her hands. Akitsu had lowered herself into a ready position, watching carefully to see who would make the first move. In the distance though, each of them heard a motorcycle getting closer and closer. Stopping next to Akitsu, Ryuuji pulled of his helmet and let his long case rest on the bike. "Friends of yours, Akitsu?"

Moving over to Ryuuji, Akistu gave him a smirk. "Not quite. Why are you here?"

Returning the smirk,"I felt your anger and thought something was up."

At this point, the three opponents were glaring at them. The Sekirei with multiple whips was grinding her teeth at this point. "I think you two need to shut up. We're here to fight!" At this declaration, she lunged forward sending several whips towards Akitsu. Raising her hands, the whips froze before reaching their target. With a snap of her fingers, each of them shattered before her eyes. Seething, the Sekirei kept striding forward, pulling back her fist. Akitsu, focused on her opponent, raised an ice wall in front of her. The Sekirei's punch did little to the wall as she jumped back, still angered. The 3 Sekirei at this point were still looking at Akitsu with an unspoken rage, when a young man walked behind the 3 Sekirei, followed by an older gentleman. "I see you possess a powerful Sekirei."

Ryuuji took a couple steps forward in front of Akitsu, staring the newcomers down. "And I see you have 3. Is this how the game goes? Or is it supposed to be 1 on 1?"

"The game is whoever is the last, wins. That's all. But, I'll be merciful and if you join me, then I won't eliminate you." The young man simply smiled at him. And not a pleasant smile. It was as though he was daring him. Such arrogance made Ryuuji grin widely as well. He could feel himself start to laugh, the small chuckle echoing.

"Akitsu, I trust you, so tell me what do you want to do?"

Akitsu walked up to him and took his hand. "I can handle this. Just stand back and wait for me." She looked at him with a gentle smile. Removing all of his anger and frustration, he looked at her lovingly. "Okay."

Giving her hand one more squeeze, he turned around and took his long case and bike, moving over to where the groceries were sitting on the ground. The young man then moved behind his Sekirei with the same smile on his face.

"Take her out, and then him as well." The three Sekirei nodded as each of them moved forward. Racing towards Akitsu, she took notice that each were combat types. And given her unique powers, she knew it would not be difficult to overcome them. As the hand to hand user punched forward, Akitsu strafed and touched the fist and leg of the first Sekirei to attack. Their body parts started freezing immediately as Akitsu had to dodge the swing of a blade attached to the arm of another Sekirei. While dodging, she raised an ice wall behind her to block the several whips coming at her. Akitsu then pushed of the ice wall, racing towards the blade user, grabbing her blade hand and freezing it as punched the solar plexus of Sekirei with an fist surrounded by ice. With that, two of the Sekirei were already down, though the hand to hand combat Sekirei was trying to remove the ice from her body as best she could. The whip user at this point had jumped over the wall of ice and was moving quickly towards Akitsu. She prepared to launch her last remaining whips, when she suddenly felt sharp pangs of pain in her arms and legs. Looking back, she saw shards of ice piercing her thighs and arms. She then fell to the ground, the pain seeming to numb her body, as she tried to stay conscious, but in the end saw the world go black.

The young man began to approach, no longer having a smile on his face. "I hope you know this isn't over. I own the east and no matter what, you will be taken out." After he spoke, he snapped his fingers and two Sekirei jumped out and picked up the fallen Sekirei. Each of them then disappeared, as did the young man and the older gentleman. Akitsu let out a sigh and walked over to Ryuuji. To this point, Ryuuji had been leaning against his bike, impressed with Akitsu and her abilities. He now stood up and took her in his arms, embracing her gently. "You did very well."

Akitsu smiled while pressing her head into his chest and wrapping her arms around him as well. "It was nothing. I just wanted to make sure I won." He smiled, looking down at her. "You did, and you didn't injure anyone very much. That girl with the whips my be hurt for some time, but she'll recover. You showed great restraint." He then leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Shall we go home?" Akitsu smiled at him and nodded. She picked up the groceries and got onto the back of the motorcycle with Ryuuji. With smiles on each of their faces, they made it back home.

Ryuuji smiled as he walked in, turning around to face Akitsu. "Welcome home."


	6. Shattered Peace

Waking up that morning with Akitsu still laying her head on his shoulder, Ryuuji thought back to yesterdays events. Having witnessed her power, he felt a little more confident that as a team they could make it. Yet, there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. His thoughts drifted to the idea of multiple Sekirei. It would be pertinent to understand the advantage of having multiple Sekirei, but wouldn't that also lead to the elimination between his Sekirei until only 1 remained? Or was it based on just the Ashikabi who was last that would win? Another thought that plagued his mind was how would having another Sekirei affect the relationship between Akitsu and himself? Ryuuji looked down at Akitsu and started to play with her hair softly. She began to softly moan and cuddle even closer as he continued. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and adorable she was, even in her sleep. Moving out of the bed slowly to not wake her, he went into the bathroom and started washing his face. Standing in his mesh shorts, staring at his silver blue eyes in the mirror, he began to rethink about the events of yesterday. He clenched his fist and could feel a coldness start to form in his hand. Looking at it, he saw what seemed to be a cold mist being generated from the middle of his palm. As an experiment, he focused on it and tried to recreate the flower Akitsu had made the first time he saw her abilities. Slowly, the flower bloomed out of small ice fragments. He gasped at what was happening when her heard Akitsu start to stir. He released his focus and the ice flower dissipated back into nothing. Still in slight shock, he felt it better to just ignore it for the time being. After all, he wasn't beyond thinking he was just imagining thinks, nor beyond the idea that maybe it was due to his relationship with his Sekirei.

Sitting next to her on the bed, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. After ending the kiss, she just stared at him with a smile, completely content and incalculably happy. "Akitsu, what do you think about the idea of having more Sekirei? Is that something we should explore?"

She let her head fall to his shoulder, contemplating her answer. "I believe it would be best to win the game to have other Sekirei at your side. Not only would it be advantageous, it would also be easier to protect you."

Smiling, he looked at her. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Sekirei aren't normal humans Ryuuji. And the Ashikabi might try to play dirty by going after you. If you are eliminated, so is our bond. I won't ever let that happen, but I could not bear it if I failed to do so."

Returning her head to his shoulder, Ryuuji contemplated her words. It was true that given their last fight, 3 opponents were not much. But if there were more? That uncertainty always left an undesirable feeling within him. If only on instinct, he knew that such was not only possible, but probable. "So, should I run into another Sekirei who reacts to me, you would be alright if I winged that Sekirei?"

Nodding, she looked into his eyes. "I think that having a bond between an Ashikabi and Sekirei is something precious. I don't think I could deny another that happiness. But, I do want to say this." Before she said another word, she grabbed his face and kissed him with a heated passion that seemed to last for several minutes. With his eyes still closed, Ryuuji felt Akitsu finally separate. "I love you, and will always do so. And as long as I have your love, I will always be happy. Now and forever."

Ryuuji couldn't help but blush at her declaration, simply nodding with a smile. "I love you too. Now and forever."

Having the day off, Akitsu and Ryuuji set off to explore their new neighborhood. They walked hand in hand, meandering around the area. Occasionally, they would look at each other and smile. It was a simple moment, though it could also be considered a date. And, given that they had not once gone on one since meeting, it was a welcome change of pace. Throughout the streets, they found grocery stores, convenient stores, a few other miscellaneous shops. They would stop every once in awhile to check out the stores and see if there was anything they wanted, but had yet to purchase anything at this point.  
They had made almost a full circle around the neighborhood and were making their way to a restaurant for lunch, when the couple saw a woman being chased by another. This one had two nodachi in her hands as a woman veiled by cloth sheets was following after her. Looking at each other with a nod, Akitsu started leaping from roof to roof in pursuit. Watching her leave, Ryuuji started running towards where they were heading. Akitsu was gaining on the two, watching as the veiled Sekirei was lashing out with the pieces of cloth, destroying roofs where the blade wielding Sekirei had just jumped from. Ryuuji could only see them get further away, smirking at the distance that continued to grow.

Akitsu finally had made it within range of the two Sekirei and started raining icicles down around the area of the veiled Sekirei. "I believe that Sekirei has given up; there is no need to pursue her around the city destroying it." Both seemed to stop on their respective roofs, looking at the newcomer.

The veiled Sekirei was hiding her face in the long pieces of cloth as she looked with a serious look at Akitsu. "This doesn't concern you. You know the game is to fight each other."

"Fight, yes - but fairly. Chasing an opponent that has given up lacks honor." They continued to stare at each other as Ryuuji appeared on the same roof as the dual blade Sekirei.

"Are you okay?" She turned around, and for the first time Ryuuji got a good look at her. She was wielding two nodachi, though he did not see any sheath for them. Short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a chinese style shirt, bloomers, and white thigh-high boots. On the left thigh was the number 19. She looked at him carefully as he stood a few feet from her, turning his gaze to Akitsu. "Are you alright Akitsu?"

"I'm fine. This shouldn't take long." Akitsu kept her gaze on the veiled Sekirei. "If you want to fight, I will be your opponent." With her hands clenched, icicles started to form around her body. They started to float up and down before their points were aimed at the veiled Sekirei. With a moment of hesitation, the other Sekirei left bounding off the roof away from the group.

Akitsu let the icicles dissipate before leaping next to Ryuuji. He gave her a gentle smile and put his hand into her before turning to what he thought was Sekirei number 19. "I hope weren't interrupting something, but you looked as though you could have used some help."

Letting her blades fall to her side, she sighed before looking at the couple. "Thank you. May I ask for your name? I am Sekirei 19, Ikki."

Akitsu gave a gentle bow, "Sekirei 7, Akitsu."

"I'm Ryuuji, her Ashikabi. We were about to get lunch; would you like to join us?"

Ikki thought about it for a moment before bowing slightly. "I would be honored."

Akitsu nodded to Ryuuji as she put her arm around him and hopped down from the roof. Ikki followed suit as they walked together conversing. It was mostly simple conversation, but in their musings they found out Ikki was still unwinged and for the most part had been wondering the city before she was cornered by the veiled Sekirei. Their lunch had been similar to their walking - simple conversation with some smiles and laughter. It seemed like it was no time at all, but a couple of hours later they had finished their lunch and were leaving the restaurant.

"Thank you so much for the meal. It was delicious." Ikki bowed to them, smiling as the couple smiled holding their hands.

"It was our pleasure. I wish you luck in finding your Ashikabi. Farewell." Akitsu and Ryuuji gently bowed and turned toward their apartment as Ikki was watching them leave. She put her hand over her heart, feeling the quick beat within her chest. She looked at Ryuuji's back as the distance between them grew. Feeling flushed, she looked down for a moment. Her fists clenched and stare hardened as she lifted her head.

Rushing after the couple, she caught up with them quickly. "Ryuuji, Akitsu, wait!" They turned to see Ikki stopping in front of them. "Please, wait. I...I..." Before she continued, she jumped into Ryuuji's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Akitsu watched with a small smile, seeing Ikki's back bloom with bright wings. At this, she felt happy for Ikki. Looking to Ryuuji though, she noticed something that baffled her completely. On Ryuuji's back, bright wings of light were also coming out of his back. As Ikki let go and separated, she had the widest smile on her face. She was still blushing while staring at him. "Sekirei 19, Ikki; I am yours, now and forever." The smile on her face still apparent, she turned to Akitsu to see a worried face. "I'm sorry Akitsu. I just had this reaction and I..."

Cutting her off, "No need to apologize Ikki. That's not why I'm looking at Ryuuji this way." She looked into Ryuuji's eyes as he returned her stare with a questioning look. "Ryuuji, you had the same wings of light as us. How is that possible?"

Ryuuji looked at her with a questioning look, still unsure of what had happened, or how it had happened. "I don't know."


	7. Traced in Blood

Back in the apartment, Ikki and Akitsu shared the couch while looking at Ryuuji who was sitting on the floor. Both were looking at him incredulously with his shirt off. On his chest, the Sekirei symbol seemed to have shifted. Two of the tomoe at the bottom of the symbol shifted into different shapes. The one to the left of the Yin Yang had become a small icicle shape, while the right tomoe was now two blades crossed. Both Sekirei stared at him in wonder. "Ryuuji, are you sure you know nothing of your past?" Akitsu kept staring at him, probing his actions and thoughts. Ikki was just as surprised, but was all too happy to let Akitsu take the lead. Given that she knew very little of the two, she was going to just listen and hope to absorb whatever information she could.

"Akitsu, I swear, I don't. I wish I did, believe me. Knowing for the last few years that I had no memory beyond when I woke up from the hostpital has not been easy. I've retraced steps, walked the city, and somehow it only confounds me even more. Its all new to me; a foreign place I'm learning to develop in. At some point, I just let it go. I wanted to live my life, so I let go of the past, forgoing any further investigation."

Akitsu could tell he was telling the truth, and in doing so, she sighed. Standing up from the couch, she sat down on his lap and put her hands around his neck. "I'm sorry Ryuuji. This is all just so confusing. Sekirei should be the only one who grow wings. Seeing that you get them as well, it makes me wonder. I'm sorry to berate you, but I do love you."

Without noticing, Ikki had moved behind him and was kneeling with her chest pressed against his back. Her firm breasts pushed against him, making him blush. "Yeah Ryuuji. We are yours, so I hope you understand that we're just confused." With that, she moved her head next to his. She then used her hands to turn his head as she kissed him as well.

"I know. I'm sorry I don't know more. But, do you think someone else may know? Maybe we could go to MBI, or maybe another Sekirei might know? What do you think?"

Akitsu looked at Ikki, seeing her just shrug at the question. "I think I might know someone who could know, but I'm not exactly sure where she is. I do know that she is in the North. We may have to ask around, but maybe she'll know. She is the oldest of all the Sekirei - Sekirei number 1. I don't know her name though."

Ryuuji thought about the idea and just nodded slowly. "I suppose its worth a try."

Ryuuji was using his motorcycle while his Sekirei were jumping from roof to roof to reach the northern area of Tokyo. Once they had reached the area, Ryuuji parked his bike in a secured lot. The three of them began walking around the area hoping to perhaps spot someone who might have an idea about the Sekirei Plan, or if perhaps they could run into Sekirei number 1. Although it was a long shot, it was perhaps the best way to find out about Ryuuji without having to go to MBI. While walking, they spotted in the distance someone that seemed to be leaping from the roof tops, heading further north. Ikki and Akitsu immediately started running after the person they assumed was a Sekirei, though it was more of an educated guess. Both bolted away in pursuit while Ryuuji just kept walking, holding his long case in hand. He figured as long as they were out, the city was a battleground. And he felt much more comfortable having it near him, never knowing when he might need it. He smiled a bit gripping his case and then thought it was time to catch up. Stretching his body a bit, he readied himself to get going.

Akitsu and Ikki had reached a building that had a sign reading 'Izumo Inn'. This had been where the Sekirei had stopped and walked through the door. Though both were quite far away at the time, they could still see when the Sekirei walked through the door. Akitsu thought to herself that hopefully they could find number 1 without an issue, but was prepared to keep searching if necessary. At that point, Ryuuji was seen walking towards the Inn, his long case over his should. When he was on the porch, the Ikki and Akitsu popped down on either side of Ryuuji. He knocked firmly, trying not to be too soft, nor too loud. At that, they all waited until a woman with blue hair opened the door. She was a beautiful and young woman, dressed in white miko robes, with a blue sash. Ryuuji blushed a little seeing her, but shook any further thoughts. "I'm sorry to bother, but we saw someone enter here moments ago and we were hoping to have a word with them?"

"Oh, and who might you be?"

"My name is Ryuuji. I'm not an acquaintance of the person, but I saw them while going here and since they live in the north, I thought they might have some information."

"I see. Let me ask if they will see you. Please come in for the mean time and have some tea." Each of them bowed and pardoned themselves for the intrusion before being led to a living room type area. Each of them sat at the table and were served tea while the young woman with blue hair left to find the Sekirei they were looking for. Taking sips every few moments, the three of them sat in silence, hoping that they would have some luck.

It took a few minutes, but at that moment, the Sekirei they had been following came through the door and sat across the three of them, accompanied by the young woman with blue hair. The Sekirei had light gray hair and a small frame, and to Ryuuji's surprise, was male. He took a few looks and couldn't get over the fact that it was a male, even though he knew his limited interactions with Sekirei couldn't eliminate the possibility of male Sekirei. With that in mind, he did his best to extinguish the thoughts and return to asking their questions. Akitsu put down her cup and thought to begin. "I apologize for barging in, and thank you for seeing us. You see, we are looking for Sekirei number 1. We have a few things we would like to ask, and we are not sure where number 1 is. Do you know?"

His eyes focused on her for a moment before he surveyed the 3 of them. While sipping his tea, he closed his eyes for a moment, supposedly to enjoy the tea. Once he set down the cup, he let out a sigh. "What questions do you have of Sekirei number 1?"

"I hope you do not mind, but its a personal matter."

"Well, Number 1 is a very private Sekirei. I don't know I could pass along the message without mentioning what it is that you wish to speak about."

Ryuuji nodded and put his hands on Ikki and Akitsu's hand to calm them down about his response. "I'm Ryuuji Izanagi. I have something to ask her about me. I have no recollection of my past, ever since a few years back. I hope she might know something about me, because of this." Ryuuji lifted up his shirt to show his mark to both the Sekirei and blue haired woman. He left it there as both people seemed to lean in and focus on the symbol on his chest.

The woman even reached out and caressed it with her hands. "Since you don't remember your past, I'm guessing you have no idea where this came from?"

"That's correct. So, we're hoping to find Sekirei number 1 to see if maybe there might be more information about it with them."

"I see. Homura, could you please go get Matsu. I'm going to make some more tea. This might be a while."

Before the two of them left, Ikki stood up quickly. "Hey! We are looking for Sekirei number 1. Please! Tell us what you can."

"Oh dear, where are my manners. My name is Miya Asama. Sekirei number 1."

Still a bit in shock at the revelation that they did find Sekirei number 1, Akitsu could only stare at her. Ryuuji calmly sipped his tea, relieved they had found who they were searching for. The Sekirei, Homura, then walked in with another woman. Everyone was now sitting, as introductions then began.

"I'm Ryuuji Izanaga, pleasure to meet you."

"Sekirei number 7 Akitsu."

"Sekirei 19, Ikki."

"I am Sekirei number 5, Homura."

"Hi, I'm Matsu, Sekirei 2."

With the introductions out of the way, a sudden silence came over the room.

"Miya-san, do you have any idea why this is on my chest? When I was winging Ikki, Akitsu said she saw me have my own set of wings. And, it seems that after each winging, the symbol changes."

Miya looked over to Matsu who was looking Ryuuji up and down. "Izanagi-san, please come over hear and lay down. And please take off your shirt."

Ryuuji followed the instructions, and off to the side of the table, he laid down without his shirt. Akitsu and Ikki moved over to sit by Ryuuji's feet, while Matsu and Miya were both taking a look at him. Homura seemed to just stay at the table sipping tea, though listening carefully. Matsu lifted her glasses up further onto her nose, looking into Ryuuji's eyes. "Izanagi-san, I apologize, but I have no idea why you would have that symbol on your chest. Nor why it changes, nor how you are able to have wings. Sekirei have the symbols on their backs at the base of your neck. There are no winged Sekirei that have the symbol anywhere else, nor any who have had their's change. As far as we know, all Sekirei have no deviated from these facts. Also, no Sekirei should be able to wing another. If you allow me, I could try and look into the MBI databases, and I would also like some of your blood to test."

Ryuuji leaned up, putting his shirt back on. He looked to Akitsu and Ikki, who both nodded to him. Offering his arm, Matsu left for a moment and returned with a needle. At this point, Miya offered out her hand. Matsu looked at her, hesitating for a moment before handing her the needle. As gently as she could, she pushed the needle into the vein on Ryuuji's right arm. She then removed the needle after getting the amount of blood need and replaced the needle with a gauze and tape. It almost seemed as though Miya was skilled at drawing blood. Matsu then left to go upstairs while the 5 of them remained around the table sipping tea. Ryuuji smiled at the atmosphere of the inn and continued sipping his tea.

"Miya-san, Homura-san, are either of you winged? I don't mean to intrude, nor do I mean any hostility, I'm just curious."

Both of them looked at each other and then shook their heads. Rather than say anything else to make the moment anymore awkward, Ryuuji just nodded his head. Each of them returned to sipping their tea in silence, when a voice came in from the entryway.

"Hello? We're back."

Miya stood up, moving to the door. "We're in the living room Minato-san. We have some company."

Ryuuji turned around and saw Minato Sahashi standing there with the woman he remembered seeing before. "Hey Sahashi-kun." Ryuuji gave a small wave still sitting.

"Izanagi-san! I didn't think I'd ever see you here. How are you?"

Ryuuji gave him a small smile. "I'm well, thank you. It's good to see you as well, Musubi."

Musubi smiled at him, bowing to him. "It's good to see you as well Izanagi-san."

Ryuuji then turned around still sitting on his knees. "What number are you Musubi?"

Minato looked nervous at what was said and then saw the two women sitting next to Ryuuji and his face seemed to soften. "I'm Sekirei 88, Musubi."

Ryuuji smiled at her honesty, though noticing the anxiety Minato had. "This is Akitsu, Sekirei 7, and this is Sekirei 19, Ikki." Each of them offered a slight bow. "This is Minato Sahashi-kun. We used to live in the same apartment complex. Although, now we have something else in common."

The two men offered gentle smiles as Musubi came over and started asking Akitsu and Ikki how strong they were. Homura still was sipping his tea in silence as Miya had returned with some more tea from the kitchen. At this time though, Matsu walked over to Miya. Miya's eyes noticeable widened. She turned to see Ryuuji catching up with Minato, though she kept on listening to what Matsu was trying to convey.

After Matsu had finished, she nodded and walked over to Ryuuji. "Izanagi-san, can I borrow you for a moment?"

Ryuuji just nodded, excusing himself and following Miya to the yard of the inn.

Standing a few feet from one another, Miya gave him a gentle stare. "Izanagi-san, it seems as though Matsu found nothing of you in the MBI databases. But, it seems your blood is similar to that of a Sekirei. The thing is though, I don't know anything about you, nor do I know of any one or anything that is similar in any respect or circumstance. In fact, Matsu seems to think that if I am number 1 of the Sekirei, that you would be Zero."


	8. Deeper Understandings

Ryuuji stood there in front of Miya with a somewhat flat expression on his face, thinking about what she had just said to him. It was a bit surprising that he could be considered to be a Sekirei, even though he was an Ashikabi. And, though all his conversations with Akitsu had pointed out that this was not the case for anyone else, he felt as though it just clouded his past even further.

"Miya-san, if that is true, then how does the Sekirei plan include me? I don't believe Minaka Hiroto believes me to be anything other than an Ashikabi either."

Miya had a solemn look on her face, trying to sympathize with Ryuuji, though it was hard to imagine the emotions that were going through his head with the expression he was showing. "I can't say for sure, Izanagi-san. All I can tell you is what Matsu found. As it is, this plan is already in the second stage."

"Second stage? Hmmm, I had no idea."

"I believe every Ashikabi was relayed that information. He seems to use technology to convey this to all the 'players', as he refers to them."

"I see. I have no technology to speak of really. He sent a phone, but I got rid of it that day. I'm not comfortable with devices so easily used by others."

"That makes sense I suppose." Ryuuji moved over to the house and sat on the wooden porch with his legs hanging off the edge. "I'm guessing that at some point Sahashi-san and I will be facing each other in this plan?"

Miya followed his lead and sat next to him. "I'm afraid so. But that is if things go according to his plans. I, for one, wish that his plans would be torn down. My husband worked for MBI, so I'm familiar with some of what Minaka has planned, but not entirely."

"Where is your husband, Miya-san? I would like to meet such a man. Maybe he could have a look at me as well."

Miya's eyes moved down to stare at the ground. "Unfortunately, he passed away some time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for your loss Miya-san."

"Thank you, but I'm quite alright now. But, I do have a question for you Izanagi-san. In that long case, do you carry a sword?"

"Yes, I do. I don't know much about my past, but it was the only item I had left, so I trained with it for countless hours. Even now, I still do. It feels right to hold the blade in my hands."

"May I see your skills?"

"If you wish, I would be happy to oblige." Ryuuji stood and walked back to the entry way carrying the case back outside. He took a pick into the living room, observing them all together. They were having their own separate conversations, but all of them looked like they were enjoying themselves. Ikki and Akitsu even looked relaxed in the environment, which was a relief given the different Sekirei and Ashikabi involved. Ryuuji continued back to where Miya was, opening his case and retrieving his blade. Miya had a wooden sword by her side. Both walked into the middle of the yard and turned to each other. Ryuuji unsheathed his blade and set the sheath down next to the long case.

Miya stared at him as he moved back to his position. She pulled her wooden katana in front of her, ready for Ryuuji. He had already flipped his blade so the back was facing her to make sure he would not cut the wooden blade. It was quite some time that they were staring at each other waiting for the other to move. Their composure unreal, as neither was nervous, afraid, nor showing anything other than focus towards the opponent. Then, without a sound, Miya raced towards Ryuuji. Ryuuji deftly blocked the slash she made, driving her blade across his chest area. Ryuuji parried the attack and tried a slash across her body, but saw she already dodged the attack. Following the dodge, she pushed off to race to the right side of Ryuuji. He dodged to the left of the strike and thrust the blade towards her midsection. Simultaneously, she slipped to the right and had her katana push the blade away from her. Seeing her opening, he pushed his blade further and trapped the blade between the guard and his right hand. With his hand pushing the blade at the guard, he twisted the wooden blade out of Miya's hand. She watched as her blade was ripped from her hand, widening her eyes in surprise. Somehow, his feint had worked, and it was performed with such perfection, she couldn't help but stare at him after he pulled the blade from her hand.

Unkown to either, another Sekirei was on the roof hiding as she watched their sword fight. Though, in watching, she felt overwhelmed as the attacks were blurs before her. She saw only three things: them standing, they disappear, and now she saw the man holding the wooden blade and his own blade, while Miya was just staring at the man. She continued to watch, only amazed by what had just transpired.

"I believe this is yours." Holding the wooden blade, he walked over to Miya and handed it back to her.

She still was a bit in shock but bowed to him. "You are indeed very skilled. It looks like I cannot underestimate you."

Ryuuji started to rub the back of his head. "Miya-san, would you mind not telling anyone? I haven't shown my Sekirei and I think I should be the one to tell this news about me being like a Sekirei."

"Of course, Izanagi-san. And if you should need anything, feel free to return. I'm sure that Sahashi-san would welcome you as well."

"Thank you, Miya-san." Ryuuji then put away his sword and was going to walk into the house, but stopped before pulling open the door. He turned around, seeing Miya was following behind him. He looked into her eyes gently, trying to get a read on her. He then smiled and put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it a little. "Thank you for everything, Miya-san." He could see a slight blush on her cheeks, but turned back around walked inside. Miya could feel heat grow inside her at his touch, but was unsure of why. She thought back to her husband, which brought her a bit of sadness, but was still able to wonder about the warmth she received from Ryuuji. She looked back to him after a moment, seeing he was already inside. Banishing her thoughts, she shook her head and follow back into the inn.

Ryuuji and his Sekirei said their farewells and started to head back to their apartment shortly after. As they walked back to where his motorcycle had been left, they spoke about what Ikki and Akitsu had talked to the group about. They seemed to look happy to talk about simple things like food, hobbies, etc. It was a side to them he cherished, as it made each of them unique. Like how Akitsu had been so fond of cooking. Each meal she made showed how much she loved to do so. Ikki, he had found out, was fond of her sword play, of course, but also was very competitive. He noted that he would need to see what sports she liked most, and possibly try to participate in those sports with her. Upon arriving at the motorcycle, the three of them looked to see a limping woman.

A short distance behind her was a pair of women with electricity cracking out of their hands. "Come back here. We're just trying to save you from having an Ashikabi. "

"Hikari, not all Ashikabi are that way. We're just unlucky."

The girl was still limping away, trying to get away. Seeing the twin Sekirei raise their hands, the electricity seemed to intensify. In unison, the Ryuuji and his Sekirei raced in front of the twin electric women. Throwing their hands down, lightning raced towards the injured girl. In an instant though, an ice wall was raised in front of the girl.

Behind, Ryuuji stood beside Ikki and Akitsu, staring at the twin lightning users. "That's quite enough. She's leaving now, and I think you two should go as well."

The twins stared at the ice wall, seeing three figures behind it. They smirked, hesitating for the moment, but finally leaving. Akitsu dropped the wall of ice while Ryuuji walked over to the limping woman. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him as he put his arm around her shoulder. "It's my ankle. They were able to shock me a couple of times, and while trying to run away, I tripped over some rubble that had created."

"Do you mind if I have a look at it? There is a park bench over there that we can use." She nodded to Ryuuji who lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bench.

Sitting her down, he removed her heeled boots and ran his fingers over her stockings ankle. Holding her ankle, he began to look at her closely for the first time. She wore a white blouse with a black bustier around her midsection. Over her legs she had stockings up to her thighs, covered by a knee length skirt that had a slit on her sides all the way up to her hips. To finish it off, she wore a set of heeled boots. Though, the most breathtaking feature was her blue eyes that glittered through the bangs of her blonde hair. Ryuuji shook away his dirty thoughts though and began to apply pressure around her ankle. He could feel the knots in her ankle, feeling the sprain. She kept looking at him closely, blushing when she noticed him looking at her. Then, without warning, she spoke. "Sprained, right? I'm glad it isn't anything worse."

He nodded to her. "I don't think you should put any pressure on it, or it might take longer to heal. Is your..."

"No, I don't have an Ashikabi. And yes, I think going to your place would be best." Ryuuji looked at her carefully, wondering if he was going to ask obvious questions, or if she was reading his mind. "Yes, I can read your minds. It's not really much, but it is a good tool for information gathering. At this point though, I can only read the mind of those who are within about 20 feet of me."

Ryuuji smiled and picked her up with her boot in his hand. "I'll take her with my bike. Meet you guys at home."

Ikki and Akitsu nodded to each other in acceptance. Akitsu looked to Ikki, "follow me."

At the apartment, Akitsu opened the door as Ryuuji carried in the Sekirei into the apartment. He then set her on the couch before pulling off her other boot. Setting them at the entry way, he looked at Akitsu and Ikki with a fresh smile. "Ikki, I know you haven't been here before, but I hope you don't mind it. It doesn't have much, but I hope you'll see it as home."

Ikki seemed to beam with happiness at this. She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly while her legs swung beneath her. "Being here with you, my Ashikabi, is all I need."

Ryuuji couldn't help but blush at her saying that. He then looked into her eyes and gave her a passionate kiss. Separating, he let Ikki down. Akitsu then replaced Ikki and started to kiss Ryuuji deeply. Their hands kept moving around their bodies as they kissed. In the background, a cough was heard from the couch. Akitsu separated from Ryuuji and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I love you."

Ryuuji blushed and replied with "I love you too."

"Ikki, can you help me make dinner. I'm sure Ryuuji can take care of her ankle." Ikki nodded and followed Akitsu into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. And forgive me for not introducing ourselves. I'm Ryuuji Izanagi."

"Sekirei 7, Akitsu."

"Ikki, Sekirei 19." Ikki and Akitsu returned to preparing dinner for them while Ryuuji sat down on the floor next to the injured ankle.

"Sekirei 21, Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you Izanagi-san."

"The pleasure is all mine." He started to try and gently massage her ankle, seeing if he could eliminate any discomfort. "So, how did you get mixed up with those two?"

"Like many other Sekirei, I was looking for my Ashikabi. I just happened to be in an empty alley when they jumped out. They happened to be watching me from outside of my range, so I couldn't get away before they started attacking me. It was quite troublesome, I must say. Although, thanks to you three, I wasn't eliminated from the game."

"It wasn't a problem. We don't believe in unfair fights, or watching Sekirei get eliminated without finding their Ashikabi."

Ryuuji continued to rub her ankle for a moment before standing up. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'd love some tea, if that is alright?"

"It's no problem. Let me go ahead and get some, and then dinner should be ready. " Anna watched as he moved into the kitchen. Sitting down, she couldn't see much of the kitchen with the bar counter in the way. Even still, she watched and was hearing their conversation through her mind. Ryuuji then came back and handed her a cup of tea.

He then sat next to her on the couch while they waited for dinner. "So how does your ability work?"

"Well, I can read the thoughts that are currently on your mind. I haven't been able to read that much deeper otherwise. Things like memories of your past, unless you recall them yourself recently, I can't read them. It's useful in some situations, but physically, I don't measure up to most other Sekirei. In comparison to humans, I'm stronger, more agile, and faster, but am weaker than most other types of Sekirei. Once my ankle heals, I'll be able to jump from the rooftops again though."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it."

"Dinner's ready you two." Akitsu went back and picked up the remaining dishes that Ikki started taking over to the small square dinner table.

Over then next couple of hours, the four of them were talking candidly about things. Ikki even started mentioning how she wanted to test her skills against Musubi. Ryuuji was amazed looking around the table. Each Sekirei was so normal in this situation, that it felt like the whole Sekirei plan was just a dream. Seeing them around, he smiled in hopes of having stay this way. Akitsu, Ikki, and even Anna noticed the smile on his face. "Ryuuji, what are you smiling at?"

Akitsu gave him a gentle smile after asking, seeing his face was one of content and peace. "I just was thinking about how we are now. The four of us here and now, eating with each other. It makes me feel rather happy, knowing how it was just a short time when it wasn't uncommon to feel lonely. But, then I met you, Akitsu. You changed my life. And now, with Ikki here too, I can feel myself being more than just happy. I suppose, when I think about it, I just can't believe my luck."

Anna looked around the table to see the smiles they shared with each other. She knew exactly what he was talking about too, having felt her share of loneliness. Ever since she had left MBI, it had been a difficult time. And yet, here in this apartment, she was starting to feel a warmth that felt so comfortable. Remembering when they met, she felt the blush in her cheeks from when he picked her up. In fact, each time they touched, she felt her heart beat a little faster, her body warm up, and could feel the elation of being so close to Ryuuji. She turned to see the three of them smiling at each other and laughing when recalling a time at an inn. She stared at Ryuuji, looking into those silver blue eyes, and decided.

Without another moment wasted, she stood up, moved to Ryuuji's side, and grabbed his face gently. Leaning down, she planted her lips against his. The kiss was soft, but deepened as she felt his hand move to hers. Akitsu and Ikki smiled at each other while watching her wings bloom out from her back, and from his. At the end of the kiss, a single tear fell from each eye onto his cheeks. "I am Sekirei 21, Anna. I am yours, now and forever."

Ryuuji smiled back to her, "As I am also yours, now and forever." Akitsu and Ikki both then stood up and moved to hug Anna in a warm welcome to their family. Ryuuji then decided to stand as well, holding the three of them together.

"Hehe, I think we can now finish dinner together...as a family." The three Sekirei looked at him gently. Each of their looks showing a deep love. One by one, they gave him a gentle kiss and sat back down in their seats.

After the dinner, everyone pitched in to wash the dishes. It took them a short time to finish, as everyone then went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. As Ryuuji finished putting on his mesh shorts and under shirt, he went to the closet to search for an extra sheet. Pulling it down, he smiled to each of them before moving to the door. "Since we have four people here now, I'll take the couch. Goodnight my beautiful ladies."

He turned and was about to walk out the door when he felt three hands on him. Akitsu pulled his hand, while Ikki and Anna had a hand on each shoulder. He turned around to see all three giving him a look as though he said something wrong. Confused, he awaited what they were going to say. It was then that Akitsu wrapped her body around one of his arms. "Ryuuji, you're going nowhere. You belong with us, and we won't have you thinking that you are to be anywhere else than where we are." With that, all three led him to the bed. As he laid in the middle of the bed, he watched as they each then undressed. I

kki had a devilish smile on her face, staring into his eyes. "Besides, Akitsu said quite a few things about you that Anna and I are looking to confirm."

Ryuuji's blush was a deep red as his eyes could not stop moving from one Sekirei to the next. His mind blank, watching the events unfold before him; he just smiled with an equally evil smile. "As you wish."


	9. Matching Steel

After Ryuuji had left the Izumo Inn, Miya took Matsu aside to speak.

"Is that really all you found Matsu?" Matsu nodded carefully, but looked at her with a worried face. "If I had the time to test some other things, I could find out more, but as it is, he somehow has DNA that is more closely related to Sekirei. However, he has some additional traits that I was not familiar with. And since he can wing Sekirei, I think I should compare his data with Minato's. I'll ask him for some of his blood." Miya nodded to this and started to walk away before she turned around. Her smile was innocent, but the Hanya behind her spoke volumes more. "He may be your Ashikabi, Matsu, but do remember the rules of the Inn. I would hate to have to enforce them." Matsu felt a drop of sweat fall off her brow as she left to her room. She moved inside, looking once again over the MBI data again. "Who are you, Ryuuji Izanagi?"

* * *

The next morning Ryuuji woke up, feeling weight on his arms and chest. Looking around, he saw Akitsu on his right shoulder, Ikki on his left, and on his chest was Anna. He smiled looking at each Sekirei, noticing their cute faces while they slept. While looking he noticed another mark on his chest had changed. On the right side, a symbol had transformed into two closed eyes, with one open eye above the other two. It seemed a fitting symbol for the 'third eye' that Anna has for looking into others mind's. With his hands, he caressed Ikki and Akitsu, seeing them cuddle even closer to Ryuuji. He looked over to his clock on the nightstand and saw that he had a couple of hours before he had to be at work. Slowly, he pulled his body up towards the head of the bed. As he moved, he gently laid each of the bodies into pillows, though Anna was still asleep on a portion of his body. As he continued to try and slink out of the bed, Anna smiled and opened an eye. He looked at her with a smirk, saying in his head 'how long have you been up?' Giggling a little she gave him the same smile. Ryuuji then heard her voice in his head, 'ever since you tried to moving us off of you.' He looked at her a bit surprised. 'So you not only can read my mind, now you can communicate to me through it?'

'Well, from what my adjuster told me at MBI, a Sekirei and Ashikabi should be able to communicate in this manner once their bond is strong enough. But, with me, due to my abilities, the bond doesn't need to be as strong for us to do this.' Anna then gently rose to her knees in between Ryuuji's legs. 'But, I would like you to know that I feel a strong bond between you, Ryuuji. I remember when I had no control over whose mind I was reading. People would look at me, and I could hear their thoughts. It made it hard to want to be near others. Now, I'm glad I left MBI.' Leaning forward, Anna began to kiss Ryuuji, holding his shoulders with his hands. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

When they separated, both were smiling with blushing at each other. 'I have a request Anna. Can you look in my mind and see if my past is in there? I can't remember my life before a certain point.'

She moved her body to straddle his, placing her forehead against his. 'I'll see what I can do.'

'Thank you. Does putting your head on mine help?'

'No. I just like being closer to you.'

Ryuuji was doing his best to think of the last memory he had when he woke up in the hospital, hoping that Anna might be able to see his past. As he kept thinking about it, they sat there still for some time before Anna backed away from him. She shook her head softly and Ryuuji sighed.

'Thank you for looking.'

'I wish I could have seen something, but it was all blank. I'm sorry.'

This time, it was Ryuuji who shook his head. He smiled at her and kissed her deeply for a moment. After that, he got up off the bed gently and went into his bathroom. He was about to sit down to wash himself, when he heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw all three of them in front of him. Each had a towel wrapped around them, but they shared the same smile. Anna stepped forward. "I told them about what you asked this morning and what I saw. We all want to assure you that even if you don't have a past, that you do have a future with us." Looking at each Ikki and Akitsu, they each nodded to him. He started rubbing the back of his head while looking down. Ryuuji could feel his heart beating quickly and he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He turned around and laughed at himself quietly thinking about how is life had turned out. He was about to turn around when he felt his body being wrapped by three others. He continued to smile, but was feeling the rush of heat around his body. "So who wants their back washed?"

In unison, the three Sekirei all said, "Me!"

* * *

It had been a quite the long bath time, but Ryuuji left the apartment in time to head to the Kendo studio. Each of the girls watched him drive off with a smile on the faces. When he was out of their site, Akitsu grabbed the hands of the two other girls and brought them back inside, bringing them to the couch. Akitsu knelt on the other side of the coffee table while she led Ikki and Anna to the couch.

"I thought it would be best if we talked about the Sekirei Plan together while Ryuuji was out, so that we wouldn't have to worry him with it. There was a time a few days ago when we were attacked by 3 Sekirei and their Ashikabi. And this Ashikabi had cold eyes. He was all business, no emotion, no sense of honor."

Ikki leaned forward. "Did you guys make it out okay?"

"I was able to take care of them, so it was alright. I didn't take them out of the plan though. Maybe I should have, but I felt bad for those Sekirei. Having someone who treats you in such a way, for only their own benefit, makes me treasure Ryuuji that much more."

"Akitsu, you and Ikki are both combat types though. I'm only good for information gathering."

Ikki turned to her. "I wouldn't worry about that. It's great to have variety, and I think that you could help us so we would never be ambushed." Anna smiled to Ikki while Akitsu nodded in agreement.

"I just want you both to know that if it comes to it, I think that Ikki and I should be okay to do the fighting. Anna, you just need to focus on the surroundings for ambushes and making sure no one gets to Ryuuji. If he gets taken out, we would be terminated as well. Also, do you each have your MBI cards?" Ikki and Anna pulled out their cards, showing them to Akitsu. "Ryuuji prefers being able to support us on his own. So, while we have used the card before, I no longer have mine. When you can, get what money you think you'll need and purchase anything you want soon, then throw it away." Ikki nodded to her, setting the card on the table.

"If that is the case, why don't we all go shopping now then, together?" Anna looked at Akitsu and Ikki with an earnest smile asking them to go with her. Ikki and Akitsu looked atach other, Ikki shrugging.

"Why not? I'm up for it. What about you, Akitsu?"

Sighing in defeat, "Alright you two. Lets go."

The three of them were smiling as they left the apartment to go shopping. Anna a bit happier than the others, but all of them were happy to be able to do things together.

* * *

Walking out of the studio after another long day, Ryuuji looked over to see Miya walking out of a store, carrying several bags in her hands. Strapping his duffle bag to his bike, we walked over to Miya. "Would you like some help?"

From between the bags, she smiled to Ryuuji. "Izanagi-san. What a surprise. Thank you for offering."

Ryuuji picked up several bags and placed them under his arms. "It's nothing at all. Are you heading home now?"

"Yes, I am. Do you mind walking with me?"

"Not at all. Walking a beautiful woman home would be my pleasure."

"Izanagi-san, you flatter me. If you're not careful, I may fall for you."

"Oh Miya-san. I don't believe I have to worry about that. I'm quite a plain and uninteresting man. You must have many suitors far more worthy than me chasing after you."

"Izanagi-san, there you go again. You really are such a tease."

For about another half hour, Miya and Ryuuji seemed to enjoy each other's company as they made it to the Izumo Inn. In the kitchen, Ryuuji helped put away all the groceries. After doing so, he was preparing to depart when Miya got his attention. "Yes Miya-san?"

Miya had pulled out her sword again and with a smile gestured out to the yard. Nodding, Ryuuji took his case out to the yard again. This time, he did not leave the sheath by the case. Miya looked at him with a serious look. "Izanagi-san, this time we shall fight seriously. Agreed?"

"As you wish, Miya-san."

Both bent their knees, setting into the stances. At his left hip, Ryuuji left his sword, with his right hand hovering over it.  
In a blink both combatants disappeared. Homura opened his window and stared out to see on flashes of steel hitting black steel. His eyes couldn't follow all the movements as the wind picked up around the yard. With each passing second, more and more clangs, swishes, and bangs could be heard. Over and over, it was a monstrous battle that showed no clear winner, nor could any human eye follow. Homura was struggling to see even glimpses of the fight that was occurring. Miya and Ryuuji were moving at speeds beyond human thought, swinging their swords at each other without restraint. In a loud clash, the two appeared several feet apart, holding their blades down. Around them, a torrent of wind would not stop. Like an eye of a tornado, the wind was pulling and pushing almost every object. Ryuuji and Miya lifted their swords and made a quick downward slash and the wind stopped immediately. Looking at each other, neither could see a bead of sweat on their brows.

Ryuuji sheathed his sword and bent down once again. "One more slash?" Miya smiled and pulled her sword behind her with both hands on the grip. For a moment, there was an utter silence. And then, with god-like speed, they disappeared and appeared in reverse positions. Ryuuji watched as his shirt fell off his body. He smiled, but then pushed his sword the rest of the way into its sheath. The guard hit the sheath and Miya's hair ribbon fell out, split in two.

Miya smiled and turned to face Ryuuji. "I suppose I won."

Ryuuji smiled as well, turning with his shirt off. Miya was pleasantly surprised to see his well toned muscles, trying not to blush too much. "I guess so, Miya-san." Ryuuji picked up his shirts pieces still smiling. "I had better get home. I'll see myself out Miya-san. Thank you for the match." With his case over his shoulder, he walked through the the house. Before leaving though, he raised his hand like and played and slashed down quickly. A small wind blew through the Inn until it waved into Miya.

She put her hands to her hair and closed her eyes. Opening them, she saw as her Miko outfit had fallen off her entire body. Gaping, she quickly picked up all her clothes and was rushing to yell at Ryuuji, but when she reached the entry way, she saw he was already gone. As angry as she was, she knew she couldn't rush after him only in her underwear. But as she went to her room to change, she smiled to herself. 'I told you to be careful about me falling for you, Ryuuji-san.'


	10. Sabotage

Ryuuji smiled as he walked home after stopping at the Izumo Inn. It certainly was an interesting experience, and he had to remind himself to watch out for Miya. Her sword skills were world class, and had he even been a little careless, he was sure he would have paid dearly. Even still, he couldn't help but laugh a little, thinking about their match. It had been some time since he had to elevate his speed that high to keep up with another individual. Though, he could not remember having to do so, it felt as though at some time he had done so. Yet, it was his memory again that hindered him from recalling that time. 'Oh well' he thought to himself. 'No need to dwell on the past.

He reached his bike and rode back to the apartment anxious to see his Sekirei. Ryuuji couldn't help but smile the whole way home. That is, until he started to hear something in his head. He was about 5 minutes away from the apartment, so he went ahead and stopped in an empty alley, trying to focus on what he was hearing. As he stopped and turned off the motorcycle, he could finally hear what was being said clearly.

'We have to find out where that Ashikabi and Sekirei are. Izumi-san said they are to be eliminated. And you are the one who has to do it, Miss Veiled Sekirei.'

'Fine. I'll do it.'

As Ryuuji heard the last statement, he watched as woman jumped from the roof of a nearby building, heading further east. Two other woman headed north. The one woman he saw move to the east was familiar to him though. He remember her when she was chasing Ikki.

Starting up his bike again, he began following the one he believed was the 'Veiled Sekirei.' It didn't take him long on his bike to catch up to her, but he was worried that she would see he was following her. Thankfully though, Ryuuji was getting used to using the Telepathic power he had be given since winging Anna.

For some time, each time he had winged a Sekirei, he had felt an additional sensation in his body. Without letting anyone noticed, he had been exploring these feelings. It first happened a few days after he winged Akitsu. He could feel a certain freezing sensation when he thought of her. And then, at some point, he was able to generate ice within his hands. It took some time, but whenever he had time alone, he would try to create icicles, walls, shields, encase items, etc. using ice. He was by far not an expert, but the additional skill was fascinating. He at first was going to reveal it to Miya so that maybe they could investigate, but he thought it would serve as a better ace in the hole to use in emergencies. Thus, he withheld the information from anyone. After winging Anna, he did his best to never think about the ability so she could not glean it from his thoughts. So far, he had been doing well. But, he new it would be a matter of time before others found out. For the time being though, he just knew to do his best and to try and master the skills he had received.

While following this 'Veiled Sekirei', he managed to get within range of her to read her thoughts. At first, not much made any sense, but as he continued to stay within the 20 foot range, he could hear her thoughts about a person name 'Chiho.' Keeping a note of that name, he heard her finally notice his presence. In an effort to have her believe he was just a passerby, he kept driving as though his destination just happened to be the way she was going. He was lucky enough to find a small bar at the end of the block. Stopping in front, he got off his bike and went in. Sitting at a small booth near the back, he sat down looking at the door.

"Anything to drink?"

He looked up to the waitress and smiled. "I'll take a beer on draft."

"Large or small?"

"Large will be fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Honey."

She left after that to give the order to the bartender. As Ryuuji returned his attention to the door, he saw a woman open the door. She seemed to be in normal attire - jeans and a shirt- but he couldn't help but feel as though she seemed familiar. Focusing on her thoughts, he started to hear her.

'That guy on the bike came in here. From this picture, I think that might be the Ashikabi. Now where is...hah, there he is.'

Ryuuji watched as the woman started walking towards his table. He shifted his eyes to a television hanging at the corner of the ball. It was showing a soccer match, but it didn't matter. She appeared at his table and took a seat opposite of him.

"Hi there."

Ryuuji moved his eyes to look at this woman sitting across from him. He kept an emotionless expression on as he looked her over. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"I think so. This is you, isn't it?" She pushed a photo over for Ryuuji to see it.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe it is. Why do you ask?"

Before she could answer, the waitress came by with his beer, setting it onto a coaster in front of Ryuuji. The waitress then proceed to ask what the woman was going to drink. She ordered the same thing as Ryuuji, and again the waitress left.

"Cut the crap. I know you're the Ashikabi. So, I'll make this simple. I'm going to follow you and fight your Sekirei."

"And if I don't lead you to them?"

"I would hate to have to injure you. But I'm not beyond doing what I have to."

The waitress once again set down the second beer in front of the woman, leaving them to talk once again.

"Who is Chiho? Your Ashikabi?"

"That's none of your fucking business!"

The bar went silent for a moment as patrons turned to look at their table. Ryuuji still kept his emotionless expression, while the woman looked a little embarrassed and laughed it off so that the patrons would return to their own devices.

"So that is what Higa Izumi has on you." Ryuuji took a drink of his beer. "Uzume, is that right?"

Uzume was silent for a moment, looking carefully at Ryuuji with anger in her eyes. 'Who the hell was this guy and how did he know?' Her thoughts kept floating around to who he was and what could he know, only allowing Ryuuji to delve deeper into her thoughts and pull more information. She couldn't stop staring at him, but also she couldn't find any words to say.

"Look, I understand you situation. I can't say I'm not sympathetic. I wish I was a doctor or knew of a doctor that could help, but I don't. And as it is, I'm sure there are other hospitals in the city that would take the MBI card so you could get her proper treatment as well. Especially since what you're doing is eating away at your conscience."

"You know nothing. I've tried everything I could. This is the only way."

"Do you have her blood work?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Well, lets talk hypothetically. Lets say that you took her blood work and sent it out to all the doctors you could find that were experts in the field. One of them responds by saying they know of a treatment to remedy or cure the situation. You obviously would do anything for Chiho. So, you do exactly that and get her to that doctor. No matter where that doctor is located. You following so far?"

"You do know that the Sekirei and Ashikabi cannot leave Tokyo, right?"

"I'm sorry. What happened to doing anything for Chiho? I guess I judged you wrong." Ryuuji finished up his beer and placed enough money on the table to pay for both the drinks.

"Wait!" Ryuuji stopped moving, looking at Uzume.

"Yes?"

"How do you know if that would work?"

"I don't. I said these things hypothetically. But, can you honestly say that what you're doing now is better? That letting the medicine she takes only slow the process down until she no longer draws breath is the best option? And would you honestly believe that in the entire world, only one hospital can provide her with that care? Last I checked, Tokyo wasn't the only city in the world."

"But how would we get out? If we had to fly, how would we get through the airport? MBI is everywhere."

"I'm sure Matsu could help with that. Her expertise in computers should allow her to communicate with the world and send the blood work rather easily. Anyway, I have to go. I'm sure you have things to do as well. But please, take your time and finish your beer."

Ryuuji stood up from the booth and left out the door. Uzume watched him leave, but as soon as she tried to move out of the booth, she realized her feet had been frozen to the floor. She smirked at him and grabbed her phone.

"Hello. Matsu? I have a favor to ask you."

* * *

Ryuuji walked into the apartment with his things, sighing in relief. "I'm home."

Looking inside the living room and kitchen, he couldn't see anyone. No one had answered as well, so he went ahead and moved into the bedroom to put away his things. He emptied his dirty clothes into the hamper and restocked the duffle bag with new clean clothes for tomorrow. He then went into the bathroom and washed his face a bit. Looking to the clock, he saw that it was a bit after 5. He couldn't sense that his Sekirei were in distress, so he went ahead and laid down in bed, tired after work and the beer he shared with Uzume. Within moments, he found himself sleeping in his bed, comfortable stretching out on his back.

* * *

Ikki, Akitsu, and Anna finally made it to the apartment, each carrying several bags of items from their shopping trip. Anna and Ikki wore large smiles on their faces, while Akitsu had a modest smile, but was happier spending time with the other two Sekirei. Ikki and Anna were already putting the bags down in the living room while Akitsu went into the bedroom. Seeing Ryuuji sleeping on the bed, she placed her bags near the closed and sat next to the sleeping man. She caressed his face softly before leaning down and giving him a kiss. He kissed her back, but was fast asleep still. She stood from the bed and closed the door as she left.

"It looks like Ryuuji is sleeping. Shall we go ahead and make dinner then?" Ikki and Anna gave her a nod as they moved into the kitchen.

It took them less than an hour for them to finish dinner, but before it was finished, Ikki went to the bedroom to slowly wake up Ryuuji. She entered the room gently and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed next to Ryuuji and took his hand in hers. She looked at his peaceful face and decided to lay next to him while he was asleep.

"You know Ryuuji, I never go to thank you for taking me as your Sekirei. I remember wandering, much like how Anna was. I can remember some nights when it seemed as though there was no one right to be my Ashikabi. I ran away from Higa Izumi, was eyed by so many creepy men, and well...I just want to tell you, Ryuuji, that I'm glad I met you. Because I love you Ryuuji." Leaning over Ryuuji, she kissed him deeply.

Smiling in his head, he moved his hands around Ikki and pulled her onto him. "I love you too Ikki. I love all of you, more than I could possibly say. But, I will say this: taking advantage of a man sleeping is quite naughty. I might have to punish you." Ryuuji then moved his hands down to Ikki's hips and started to tickle her body. In a laughing fit, Ikki struggled to get free. In response, Ryuuji flipped her onto her back while he straddled her from on top.

"Hahah, stop ahahaaha Ryuuji hahahaa."

Ryuuji stopped to let her catch her breath. He could see she was a bit angry, but still had a big smile. He leaned down with his hands next to her head.

"That wasn't funny Ryuuji." She pushed his chest a bit, turning her face and pouting.

Moving his face close to hers. "It was a little. But, next time, if you want to tell me something, wake me up. I'll always listen to you, no matter what. Okay?"

She turned back to him, still pouting. "Alright, deal. And no tickling!"

He smiled to her. "I don't know if I can promise that. You have such a great laugh, I might not be able to stop myself from tickling you." His hands were now wiggling in front of her, daring to start tickling her.

Ikki squealed and started trying to tackle Ryuuji onto his back. The two of them were rolling all over the bed, until the door swung open.

Anna was giving them a stern look, even though she was smiling. "Dinner is ready you two. Hurry up!"

Ikki had ended up on top of Ryuuji when they had stopped. Looking into his eyes, she moved down and kissed him deeply. "I love you Ryuuji. Now and forever." She moved up to leave the bedroom, but felt a hand grasp hers. Turning around quickly, she found herself in Ryuuji's arms. He then kissed her with great passion, before moving away.

Whispering, "And I love you as well, now and forever."

Hand in hand, they walked into the dining area, sitting down for dinner. Everyone seemed to be sharing a smile at this point as they looked over all the great food.

"Itadakimasu!"


	11. Flight for Freedom

A couple of days had passed without incident since his run-in with Uzume. He had spent the two days in relative peace, going to work and coming home to spend time with his Sekirei. Each of them seemed to be acclimating with the new life they were all leading, even to the point that each night seemed to be filled with lust and love. It was truly a wonderful time for them all. Ryuuji was elated with the life, but also was a bit concerned at the quiet. He recalled that Miya told him the stage of the Sekirei Plan, wondering if that had perhaps changed in the time they had been living without concern for the plan. His day at work had already ended and he was at a stopped at a light. He shrugged to himself and decided he would stop by Izumo Inn and see if they could tell him anything else, and perhaps what was to happen next. He went a head and turned, unbeknownst to the presence of someone following him.

He knocked on the door of Izumo Inn and was pleasantly welcomed by Miya. "Hello Miya-san. I thought I would stop by to ask you a few questions. If you don't mind that is?"

"Please Izanagi-san, come on in. I do not mind at all. I'll answer as many questions as I can."

"Thank you, Miya-san." They both walked into the dining area and Miya left to return with some tea for them. As he was waiting, Ryuuji noticed someone pass by. They did not stop, so he let it go, even though he thought he recognized the person.

"Here you go Izanagi-san. So, what is it that I can help you with?"

Sipping his tea, he gave a low sigh at the delicious taste of the tea. "Yes, I was wondering. At one of our previous meetings, you said that the Sekirei Plan was already at stage two. Has that changed?"

"It has. It was only yesterday that Minaka broadcast the change in the stage. It seems that now all of the borders, airports, stations, etc. are being monitored. At this point. the whole city is in lock down for all the Sekirei and Ashikabi. I have been told though that there are many who are looking to leave the city. Some have tried, but I do not know how many have succeeded. At this stage, though, it seems all but impossible."

"I see. That certainly is strange. Does that mean he has alarmed the general population as well?"

"It does seem as though that would be the case. I do not know how many people will have left the city by now, but I suspect that at some point the city will start to empty."

"Hmmmm, I suppose that will leave me without a job. No students, no need for the studio to stay open."

"That is true. Sahashi-san is having that difficulty as well. But, he has been a great help with many of the chores. In fact, I think he should be finishing with the outside porch soon. Perhaps he could join us."

"That would be nice. Perhaps we could put an end to this plan before he and I must face each other in battle."

"Perhaps. I would not mind the plan being destroyed either, so I would lend my support."

"I think with your support, the plan would end all too quickly, Miya-san."

"Oh Izanagi-san, I'm sure the same thing could be said of you." Miya and Ryuuji shared a smile to each other as the door to the dining room opened.

"Miya-san, can we talk? Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Uzume-chan. I was just stopping by to chat. But, I should be going. Thank you for the tea Miya-san." Standing up from his seat, he gave a small bow and left the Inn.

Uzume sat down next to Miya. "Miya-san, I need your help. There is a hospital overseas that says they have a treatment that could possible heal my Ashikabi's illness. I was hoping you and Minato-kun would be able to help me get Chiho out of the city."

"Uzume, at this point that is highly dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than anything. It's really important that she get the proper treatment. They said it isn't guaranteed, but they are having good results with other patients. I have to get Chiho there, even if the chance of her being cured is small."

Holding Uzume's hands in her own, she looked at her with a soft smile. "Of course I'll help you Uzume-san. You should go ask Sahashi-san for his help now though. And I think that Izanagi-san should be able to help as well. I'm sure he would help if you asked. In fact, I haven't heard his bike start. You may be able to catch him."

Uzume nodded and raced to the door.

* * *

Ryuuji had just walked out of the Izumo Inn when he felt the wind pick up. Dropping down, a brunette women wearing a revealing dress and holding a bottle of sake appeared. She looked around for the moment and then looked at him. She eyed Ryuuji up and down, before she started walking around him. Ryuuji stood still, his long case over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but is there something I can help you with?"

She stopped in front of him, looking into his eyes. "Have we met before?"

"I don't believe so. Am I that familiar?"

"Well, now that I look at you, I suppose not. Those are some fairly unique eyes, and by your physique, you definitely work out."

"Thank you. So what number Sekirei are you?"

"Aha, so you're familiar with the plan. You must be an Ashikabi. I am Sekirei number 3, Kazehana. And you?"

"Ryuuji Izanagi. Normal Ashikabi."

"Ryuuji, huh? You interest me, but I cannot put a finger on why. Hmmm, maybe I'll think of it later."

Suddenly Uzume bolted out the Izumo Inn door. "Izanagi-san, there you are. I have a favor to ask you."

Turning to Uzume, "what favor is that?"

"Well, you remember telling me about getting my Ashikabi out? I need help doing so. Will you help me?"

"I suppose I should since I gave you the idea. Do you know when you're going to do this?"

"As soon as possible. Matsu said she would help me with a plan."

"Okay, then come get me when you're ready. Here is my address." Ryuuji took out a pen and wrote it down on a spare receipt he had in his pocket. "I'll go ahead and get going now. Farewell." Ryuuji waved to Uzume and to Kazehana before he rode away.

"Uzume, who is that man?"

"Izanagi-san? Oh, he is an interesting Ashikabi. I don't know too much about him, but I can't figure him out. I think he is a nice person though. Why, Kazehana-san?"

"No reason."

* * *

Ryuuji and his Sekirei had just finished dinner when there was a knock on the door. Getting up, Ikki went over to the door to answer it. As she opened the door, she saw who was there. She immediately went to grab her dual kodachi to prepare for battle. "Everyone, it's the veiled Sekirei who tried to take me out!" Anna and Akitsu were immediately at Ikki's side, ready for a fight.

Calmly Ryuuji walked about to his Sekirei and put his hands on Anna and Akitsu's shoulders before pulling Ikki into a hug. "Just a moment. Let's all go inside. " With that, he gestured to Uzume to come into his apartment. All his Sekirei were looking at him with confusion, but went into the apartment still ready to fight.

Lifting her veil, she looked to Ryuuji. "Izanagi-san, we're planning to move tonight. I have the plan all ready, if you're ready to hear it."

"Sure, but let me fill in my Sekirei first. I kinda didn't tell them anything about you. So, let me just talk to them in the kitchen for a moment."

Uzume nodded understanding what he had to do. Ryuuji then ushered his Sekirei into the kitchen and spoke with them softly.

"Look, I do know that is the same Sekirei that was after you Ikki, but the reason she did so is that her Ashikabi is being held hostage in a hospital. She is very sick, and Uzume has found another hospital that could provide her with better treatment. So, her plan is about taking her Ashikabi from the hospital and then taking her out of the city. I do not know how much of the plan will involve us, but I would understand if you don't want to participate. In fact, I won't force any of you to do so."

The three Sekirei were processing what Ryuuji had just said for the moment. Ikki was still a bit angry, but could understand and sympathize. She even started to think that without Uzume chasing after her, she would have never met Ryuuji. Akitsu and Anna were looking at Ikki to see what she was going to see. Neither of them would mind either way, but wanted to be both supportive of their Ashikabi and to their fellow Sekirei.

Ikki gave a long sigh and looked at Ryuuji. "I can see you want to help Ryuuji, and I will always want to be at your side. All of us do. So, if you're going to do this, I'm with you. And even though I might have a little grudge, I can let it go if it means I can be by your side and protect you."

Akitsu and Anna smiled to Ikki and nodded to Ryuuji. Ryuuji smiled in return and gave his Sekirei and hug before they all went back to where Uzume was in the living room.

"We're in. What do you need us to do?"

* * *

Ryuuji was standing a block from the hospital that Chiho was in, staring through binoculars. Next to him was Anna, who was patrolling the thoughts of those in her area of affect. Ikki and Akitsu were standing on the other side of the hospital, a block away, waiting for the signal like Ryuuji and Anna.

"Any sign Ryuuji?"

"No, not yet anyway. It seems as though there really isn't any movement from around the hospital either. So, I'm not sure if things are going well or not."

"I see. Well, we have no one around her that might ambush us."

"Good."

Suddenly, from a window of the hospital, Ryuuji could see Uzume with a person strapped to her back. Thinking that it must be Chiho, Ryuuji kept watch in wait for them to start moving away from the hospital.

"Anna, they're about to go. Get ready."

"Ready."

Within that moment, Uzume bounded out of the window and may a straight line for the Izumo Inn and the north. As Uzume passed their position, Ryuuji kept watch for anyone following.

"I see no one. Let's move."

Anna grabbed onto Ryuuji and they started leaping away following Uzume. In unison, Akitsu and Ikki also jumped from their positions and met up with Ryuuji and Anna. They were to follow after Uzume to be her rear guard in case they were followed after leaving. Moving swiftly from one roof to the next, Ryuuji looked over his shoulder and saw some figures in the distance giving chase.

"We have several Sekirei following, but they won't catch us before we get to Izumo Inn. Just keep going."

His Sekirei nodded and continued on their course.

* * *

Uzume landed in front of Izumo Inn with Matsu waiting next to Miya. Uzume moved into the Inn and set Chiho down on a futon while Matsu and Miya moved some wires and cords, placing them on Chiho.

"Is she okay?"

Miya and Matsu went through a basic diagnostic of Chiho. Matsu and Miya smiled and nodded to Uzume. "Her condition is stable Uzume. You should be able to proceed with her. Just be sure to get to an airport as soon as possible to take her out of the country."

Uzume nodded to Matsu, picking Chiho back up and moving out of the Izumo Inn. Outside, she met Ryuuji and his Sekirei waiting. With a nod, everyone leaped away towards the northern most part of the city. Within minutes they made it to a bridge where Minato was waiting with his Sekirei. Ryuuji noticed Musubi, but saw a couple of others with him. One was a little blond girl, while the other was a busty blond woman with an anger smirk on her face. Landing, Uzume started to cross the bridge with Chiho. Ryuuji and his Sekirei stood their ground at the end of the bridge while Minato and his Sekirei escorted Uzume.

It was at this time that two Sekirei dressed in black appeared in front of Ryuuji and his Sekirei. Taking a good look at them, he could see one had metal claws with bracers that extended to her elbows. The other Sekirei had combat gloves on her hands. They were wearing matching black outfits that seemed to be a uniform of some kind. Ikki and Akitsu stepped forward, readying themselves for a fight. Ikki had her dual kodachi crossed in front of her as she stared at the clawed Sekirei. Akitsu gave a stoic look towards the combat sekirei.

Ikki and Akitsu then leaped towards their opponents, separating them from each other. The clash of metal was resounding all over the bridge while patches of ice seemed to be appearing all over the other half of the bridge. Ryuuji watch carefully, seeing that each of them were doing well in their fights. Akitsu had a distinct advantage since she could freeze the other Sekirei once she stopped, and her projectiles didn't allow for the combat sekirei to get close to Akitsu. Ikki had a smile on her face as her blades moved flawlessly through the air to block and slash at her opponent. And even though the claws seemed to be much more menacing, Ikki was applying her skill and strength to pushing the clawed Sekirei back. Anna turned around and could see that Uzume had made it to the other side. Minato and his Sekirei were making their farewell gestures for a moment before Uzume leaped away from the bridge. Within seconds, she was gone from sight.

"Ryuuji, Uzume made it away. She's already gone."

Ryuuji nodded, still watching Ikki and Akitsu fight. "Ikki! Akitsu! Mission accomplished."

Their fights then stopped as the two other Sekirei looked to confirm in and found that the Sekirei and Ashikabi had escaped.

"Damnit! You may have won today, but this isn't over." The two black dressed Sekirei turned around and left the area, heading back to MBI headquarters.

Akitsu and Ikki turned to each other, smiling before nodding to one another. They moved to join Ryuuji and Anna for a moment, waiting for Minato to return with his Sekirei. As they approached, Ryuuji smiled at Minato. Minato just smiled a little and rubbed the back of his head. Ryuuji took a step forward, while towards Minato, when he saw from the corner of his eye, a wave of water heading for him. He frowned and didn't move as he saw the water freeze over before it reached him. Ryuuji then moved his attention to the blond woman who had sent that.

"I thought we were allies. Is there a reason you sent that at me?"

"You are closed enough to my Ashikabi. I don't know you and will not trust you until you have earned that trust."

"And trust is born from attacking me without warning?"

She stood silently still staring at him. He could understand her thought process, but it still didn't make it necessary to attack someone like that. He saw Minato looking at his Sekirei.

"Tsukiumi! This is Izanagi-san. I've told you about him. Apologize now!"

"Minato, do you understand this man is our enemy? We will have to fight him at some point."

Without any even knowing what had happened, Ryuuji suddenly appeared Tsukiumi with his blade at her neck. Her eyes were wide with great surprise, as was everyone who was present at the bridge. No one even moved at that point, just watching as Ryuuji held his blade from behind Tsukiumi with one hand.

"I don't mind if you are not going to apologize. And I don't have any ill-will towards you. But, if you attack, you are asking to be attacked. Now, I know how the plan is set. Only one Ashikabi can win. But I'm not one to let such things be final. Just as I don't wish to separate from Sekirei, I know that Sahashi-san does not want to either. I hope to break this plan so that the Sekirei and Ashikabi can be with their precious ones. And I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that bond, that love is constant and unwavering. So, for now, just know this is a warning. I am not Sahashi-san's enemy."

Removing his blade from her neck, Ryuuji flashed back to in front of his Sekirei. Walking slowly, he approached Minato.

"I'm sorry Sahashi-san. I could not contain my rage and did something quite rude. Please forgive me." With that, he bowed to Minato.

Minato was still dumbfounded, but managed to speak in response. "I apologize for Tsukiumi. She was just being protective of me. I apologize for the attack and I do know that we are not enemies."

Ryuuji raised his head and offered his hand to Minato. With a smile, Minato took his hand and smiled. Shaking it, they shared a small laugh and they began walking back to the Izumo Inn.

* * *

Making it back to the Izumo Inn, Miya and Matsu welcomed everyone with a congratulations for the success of the mission. Ryuuji was the last one to enter, but before he could walk inside, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kazehana standing there.

"Can I talk to you?"

Ryuuji closed the door behind him and walked into the street with Kazehana. "Sure, what did you want to talk about?"

"Did you really mean that? What you said at the bridge?"

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I was watching from the side and heard what you said."

"I see. Yes, I did mean it."

"Why though? I mean, as Sekirei we are devoted to our Ashikabi, no matter what. With 3 Sekirei already, how can you love each of them?"

"How can I not? When I see them, am with them, and hear them speak, it's a feeling I can only describe as love. It is a feeling that overwhelms as I feel it each day. It makes me fearful to lose it, happy to have it, and devoted to the prospect of keeping it. And when I think of how, there isn't a clear reason I can give. Not one that would help in an argument at least. But, when I think about it, I just know. Even when I see Minato, I think he feels that way too. I can notice how nervous he is about it even." Ryuuji then turned away from Kazehana, staring at the stars. "But there is one thing that I do worry about most. I wonder if the love is something I deserve. I think about whether the love and devotion that they give, if I have been worthy of it."

At this point, multiple eyes can be seen through a crack created by the Izumo Inn door being opened slightly. Neither Ryuuji nor Kazehana notice, and Ryuuji continues.

"The love they give feels like it could topple mountains, raze cities, or boil the ocean. But, it also can build up, strengthen, and make the difference between weak and strong. I only hope to be that man, the kind of Ashikabi that makes my Sekirei look at me with pride...I know you asked why I said those things on the bridge. But the only reason I can think of that is good enough is because I know no other way to be true to myself and to the love that my Sekirei give me."

Kazehana, staring at him with amazement, started walking towards him. Seeing him clearly, his tall and strong physique, she puts her hands on his cheek. Leaning up only slightly, Kazehana pulled Ryuuji to her lips. Placing his arms at her hips, the kiss deepens as wings of light spread from both of them.

Separating, Kazehana let a single tear escape as she smiled. "Sekirei number 3, Kazehana. I'm yours, now and forever."

Sharing the smile, they then look behind hearing the sounds of cheers. Akitsu, Ikki, and Anna race over. Each of them embracing Ryuuji and his new Sekirei.

Standing by the door, Miya looks on. Her heart beating quickly, cheeks flushed, wishing she could be his as well.


	12. Eliminations

***A/N:** I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all the readers. As my first fan-fic, I understand it isn't perfect, but nonetheless, I've tried to put in the time to make sure it is legible and has a discernible plot. I do hope to put forward other fan-fics as well and am open to any requests. Once again, thank you for your time and patronage.*****

Walking into the apartment, Ryuuji could feel the glare of three women behind him. Kazehana was the only one who walked into the apartment without a cold glare striking Ryuuji's back. Ryuuji moved over to the couch, setting down his sword next to it and waited for Anna, Ikki, and Akitsu to berate him over the events that had occurred last night. Kazehana took the opportunity and sat down next to Ryuuji, holding onto his arm and leaning on his shoulder with a smile. She closed her eyes and just stayed there as the lecture was about to start.

Akitsu decided that she would be the one to start. "What the hell was that Ryuuji? Since when were you able to move that fast?"

Ryuuji rubbed the back of his head while he let out a big sigh. "Okay, I suppose I do have things to explain. I think it is something that should be said while we are all sitting. Let's take this to the dining room table."

Kazehana let out a disappointing groan as she got up with everyone else. Sitting at the table, Ryuuji noticed his table that used to have plenty of space, was now down to only one remaining spot. He sat at the head of the table while his Sekirei each took seats on the sides. Their piercing gazes had not let up even for a moment. He smiled nervously and chuckled a little bit before starting, but the tension in the air would not let. Resigned to his fate, he let out one more sigh.

"As you each saw, I can move at speeds that a human cannot. And, the reason for that, is that I'm not human. In fact, I'm closer to being a Sekirei." Ryuuji paused for a moment and saw the intense glare on their faces start to soften. " When we went to the Izumo house, Miya had no idea what I was. She stated she could not think of anything that she knew of that would explain how I exist. I know I told you that part, but what I didn't say was that Matsu had found that my DNA was more similar to Sekirei. However, she wasn't able find out how I was able to wing other Sekirei." As they were digesting this, each of them had a confused face. He knew they would have questions, but he figured it was best to finish with everything first. "Also, the other thing that makes me unique is that I can use all of your abilities." As he finished his sentence, he held up his hands and created a small tornado in his left hand while his right was making the ice flower that Akitsu had made when she first showed him her power. "And, that is all I know about myself. I have the same increased strength, agility, and stamina as other Sekirei, but I am closer to Sekirei 1, Miya, but still not a Sekirei somehow. I know this might not make sense, and I apologize for not telling you earlier, but I didn't know when a good time to say it would have been."

The four Sekirei started to look around the table, trying to see if anyone understood what they had just been told better than the others. Akitsu finally broke the silence. "Ryuuji, we believe what you're saying, and we understand it might have been something hard to say. But, have we ever given you a reason not to trust us with the truth? I mean, the thing is we were protecting you because you are our Ashikabi, but now we know that you can be terminated just like the rest of us."

"What do you mean?"

Kazehana spoke out this time. "Ryuuji, if anyone ever touches our symbols, they will have terminated us from the plan. And that means we will never be able to see you again. If you get taken down, that also means all of our bonds are broken. So, in essence, if you are terminated, so are we."

Ryuuji sat there for a moment understanding the importance of what was said. "Everyone, I'm sorry. I didn't know, and I apologize for not asking either. I honestly didn't consider that. In being with you, each of you have given me more fulfillment in my life than I ever knew. If the plan wasn't in effect, I wouldn't have minded. I was just happy with each of you here."

Anna chimed into the conversation. "Ryuuji, we each feel that way too. But, the reality is that his plan is in effect. We are glad that you do know how to defend yourself and can defend yourself if the need arises. But, you need to trust us. We each love you, and it would devastate us to see you ever in danger. You're no longer alone and have only yourself to rely upon. We all are in this plan together, and we have no intention of ever losing. No matter what."

The table each let a smile grace their faces as the Sekirei looked at Ryuuji. He could only return the smile in kind, knowing that each of them were right. He then stood up and looked at Kazehana. "Everyone else knows, so it is only right you know as well." Ryuuji lifted his shirt off to expose his chest, showing his Sekirei symbol. On it, the four symbols on the bottom were streams of wind, two crossed blades, an icicle, and three eyes in a triangle. Kazehana stood up and looked closer at the symbols.

"So, my symbol on yours is the wind. That is amazing Ryuuji." Blushing, Kazehana was rubbing over his chest. "Your body is amazing too Ryuuji."

Ryuuji smiled and everyone got up from the table and started to grab and rub all over him. As they were, Anna leaned up and stole a kiss from Ryuuji. As the kiss deepened, he felt a set of lips on his neck, as well as a pair over his chest. With his eyes closed, he could feel the moans escaping into Anna's lips. From behind though, he felt himself being pulled into the bedroom. And, in a sudden movement, he was tossed onto the bed. At the foot of the bed, his four Sekirei had wide lustful smiles. Their hands moved in unison, removing all their clothing. In what seemed like the longest moment, all of his Sekirei were nude before him. Each of them ranged in different heights, but each of their bodies were perfect. While staring though, he failed to notice the redness of his cheeks, nor the tent that was being pitched in his pants. Though, this fact did not escape the notice of his Sekirei. And, in what seemed like an instant, he was now nude with four women surrounding him. In his mind, he could only feel his mind start to shut down as the lights went off and he could feel the many mounds of flesh swallow his body.

* * *

A few days had passed with ease after Ryuuji had revealed the information that Matsu had found out about him. The first day was just a blur of flesh and sex, though it was a magnificent time. Otherwise, the days had seemed to pass without issue. With the third stage in effect, Ryuuji wondered if all the Sekirei had finally found their Ashikabi. And soon after that, as was explained to him by Kazehana, the fighting would begin. And as he continued to think about that, he began to ask himself why the should continue to participate in the plan? If MBI was brought down, wouldn't that allow him to be with his Sekirei forever? However, it was a nagging thought to think of what the winner would be awarded. It must be a certainly great prize, to pit so many people against each other, but on the other hand, it also meant that good people would be thrown against one another. And at the end of those fights, there would be no winner. There would be the person who lost those he cared about, and the guilt-ridden. And if anyone didn't have guilt at depriving another of that precious bond, then that person would not deserve it.

He continued to contemplate this on his way home from his last day of work though. It seemed as though the owner would be closing it down for the time being. He said he would be leaving to see his family in the country and wished everyone at the studio the best of luck. Ryuuji understood that with everything going on, it was only inevitable that people who were not included in the plan would leave. It was also a stroke of luck that the landlord had said he was going to be leaving the city as well. He was a kind old man that requested anyone staying to look over the grounds and keep them clean. Ryuuji was happy to oblige, considering there would be no rent expected during that time. And, as it would happen, all the other inhabitants of the complex had left.

Yes, Ryuuji was surely getting lucky with all that was going on. But, like all things, there had to be an end. Looking in front of him and seeing a group of Sekirei surrounding a young impetuous boy, Ryuuji could only smile slightly. He stopped his bike, staring at Higa Izumi.

"To what do I owe this honor, Higa-san? Perhaps you are lost?"

"I know you aided Uzume. That wasn't very nice, Izanagi-san. Because of that, I have lost a valuable piece. Therefore, I require retribution."

"You know, I don't think I do. You see, you were blackmailing someone to do things they didn't want to do. Also, you were only providing services to delay, when there was alternative treatments available elsewhere. So, I released your 'captive'. I don't owe you a damn thing. If anything, I owe you a black eye for your despicable behavior."

"Oh Izanagi-san. I think you have it all wrong. I only offered what I could and in exchange she just had to do some errands to pay for the treatment. It was a business transaction nothing more."

"Sure, you tell yourself whatever puts you to sleep at night. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

"I don't think so." With a snap of his fingers, several Sekirei jumped down in front of Ryuuji. "Now be a good boy and take us to your Sekirei. I would hate to have to injure a fellow Ashikabi."

"I think I'll pass." Without another moment passing, Ryuuji turned his bike around a raced away from the scene. He could see in his side mirrors that they were following him. Smiling to himself, he decided to go and see Miya.

Ryuuji weaved in and out of alleys and byways leading north. He saw the 3 Sekirei following him the whole way. With the Izumo Inn in site, he skidded to a halt in front of the inn. He then calmly walked off his bike and knocked on the Inn door. Miya opened the door just as 3 Sekirei appeared behind him.

"Hello Izanagi-san. Are you with those 3 behind you?"

"Actually no. They followed me to try and trap my Sekirei. I came here hoping to just have some tea. Although, I was figuring they would stop coming here if they knew where we were going. But, since you are here, do you mind if I borrow your reputation?"

"My reputation? What an odd thing to borrow. I suppose so, I do not mind."

"Thank you." Ryuuji pulled out his sword and left the case leaning against his bike. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ryuuji focused on his three opponents. Placing his blade in front of him, Ryuuji suddenly opened his eyes. The three Sekirei took a step back, but it was already too late. Ryuuji flashed from one Sekirei to the next, knocking them out with a quick blow to the back of their necks. As each fell, Ryuuji picked them up and laid them near his bike.

Thinking back, he recalled the process that Akitsu taught him to eliminate a Sekirei from the game. Putting his finger to each of their necks, he recited his norito. "This is the love of my pledge, erase the fears of my Sekirei." Each of the symbols were removed from the Sekirei as they lay silently on the side of the road. Ryuuji then put away his sword and waited with Miya as the MBI soldiers walked out of their helicopters. Ryuuji and Miya went inside before the soldiers could tell if anyone was around with the Sekirei.

"Thank you Miya. They should confirm it as your victory this way. I just didn't want to reveal myself to anyone."

"It's quite alright Izanagi-san. So, shall we have some tea?"

"I would like that very much."

* * *

Miya and Ryuuji spoke for about an hour before Ryuuji said he needed to get home. They both got up and moved over to the entryway where Ryuuji put on his shoes. He turned to leave out the door after a farewell, but then felt a hand take his. He turned around, seeing Miya holding his hand.

"Miya?"

"Izanagi-san. I told you before I was married, and that I was also not winged by my husband, right?"

"You did. And I know how highly you regard you late husband Miya. I would never disrespect that."

"I know. And I thank you for that. But, Izanagi-san, do you see me as a woman?"

"Miya-san, I see so much more than that. Yes, you are a beautiful woman. That much I could tell the first time I met you. But you are also caring, kind, and strong. A true warrior, and a loving person. That is what I see in you, Miya-san."

Stepping closer, Miya looked up into Ryuuji's eyes. Staring into them, she stood there silent for a moment. "I want you to do something for me, Ryuuji?"

"Yes?"

"I...I..." With that, Miya leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Please, just call me Miya."

Ryuuji looked down into her eyes. They held a tinge of sorrow, but he knew better than to pry when he was about to leave. He knew he would have to return soon to speak with her about it. "Okay, Miya. I'll see you soon."

With that, Ryuuji left Izumo Inn. And as the door closed, Miya just stared, sighing deeply. 'I hope I see you soon too, Ryuuji.'

* * *

Driving up to his apartment, Ryuuji heard some sounds coming from the alley a block away. Getting off his bike and pulling out his sword, Ryuuji leaped to the alley. In it, he saw his Sekirei fighting other Sekirei. In the back, he noticed Higa Izumi standing there angrily. He could only surmise that he had found out that three of his Sekirei were eliminated. He saw Anna standing behind Ikki, Kazehana, and Akitsu, with the three of them battling a Sekirei. Ryuuji walked over to Anna and stood there watching.

"When did this start?"

Anna turned her head and smiled at him. Using her telepathic abilities, she chose to speak with him in their minds. 'They stopped Ikki and Akitsu when they were buying groceries. They were close enough to the apartment that I could hear the thoughts of the Ashikabi, so Kazehana and I left to go help.'

'I see. Can you read the thoughts of the Ashikabi? I'll keep an eye out for any ambushes.'

'Okay.'

Kazehana was fighting a combat type Sekirei with relative ease. She used her wind to keep the other Sekirei away, be also was starting to get her wind closer and closer. The combat type continued to try and dodge, but after landing she was met by Kazehana's wind. "Hana Sakura!" With a tempest blow, the combat Sekirei was thrown about before crashing through a wall. Kazehana waited, but the blow had seemed to knock the Sekirei out. She calmly walked over to the Sekirei, touching the nape of her neck. "Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi." The Sekirei stayed still as her bond was erased. Kazehana backed away back to Ryuuji and Anna, watching the other two fights.

Akitsu was doing well in her fight. The Sekirei she was fighting had a staff in hand, trying to bat away the ice shards that Akitsu was constantly sending. And though the Sekirei was doing fairly well at defending, it was obvious that she had no way of changing the flow of battle. Over and over, her staff would deflect and smash into the ice shards. Yet, without being aware of it, Akitsu still had control of the smashed bits of ice. It was then that, without warning, the small shards flew from all around the staff Sekirei and pierced her body. The wounds may have seemed minor, but during that short respite, Akitsu stood behind her opponent with her finger touching her Sekirei symbol. "This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi." The staff Sekirei slumped over onto the ground, plagued with small wounds, but now eliminated. Akitsu hopped over to the group, watching Ikki fight.

Ikki was fighting a Sekirei that had a single blade protruding from her sleeve. Against Ikki's dual Kodachi, they were fighting evenly. Attacking each other before separating again, a flurry and slashes and stabs continuing to come and go. In a pause, Ikki looked over and saw Ryuuji with the rest watching her. Ryuuji gave her a thumbs up while winking at her. Ikki could only smile and blush. Now fresh with vitality, Ikki flipped the blade in her left hand so the blade was back by her forearm. Racing towards her opponent, she used her right blade to stab towards her enemy. The parry by her opponent slapped the her right hand away. Following up, Ikki pushed her left forward. Another parry by the single blade Sekirei left her body open as Ikki leaped into the Sekirei. Instead of tackling the Sekirei, Ikki pounded her blades into the top of the shoulders of her opponent, flipping over her head and behind her. Slamming her fist onto the back of her neck, she knocked her opponent out. As she laid there, she held her hand out to the Sekirei symbol. "These are the blades of my pledge. Sever the anguish of my Ashikabi." Ikki pulled her blade out and joined the rest of the group.

With his Sekirei behind him, Ryuuji starting walking to Higa Izumi. "I think I'm done with you, Izumi-san. I think you're done."

"I'm done when I say so. You are just a little bug, and I will squash you."

Without another second passing, Ryuuji appeared behind the boy. "This is the love of my pledge, erase the fears of my Sekirei."

Higa Izumi started to emit a set of small lights on his chest. One by one, they disappeared until none of them were present. As they did, a large group of helicopters could be heard. Soldiers rappelled down to pick up the fallen Sekirei, as other helicopters went to other locations to do the same. Higa, still conscious turned around to look at Ryuuji.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

With a quick hit, the boy slipped into unconsciousness. Ryuuji caught him and set him to the side, laying against a wall. Higa laid there silent, knowing that his bonds to each of his Sekirei had been severed. His anger was seething before he was knocked unconscious. But, Ryuuji now was at ease knowing that such an Ashikabi no longer could use his Sekirei as tools. With his Sekirei, they each walked back home, eager to relax after their ordeal.


	13. The First Piece

A few days had passed since Ryuuji eliminated Higa Izumi and his Sekirei from the competition, and on this night, Ryuuji stood on the balcony of the apartment looking out to the moon. His fingers intertwined while wearing an undershirt and mesh shorts, he stared out in wonder. With the plan in place, what would happen next? What was Minaka Hiroto thinking? And what would be so precious that there should be fighting when it was perfectly possible to live normal lives without the need for this Sekirei Plan? With all these thoughts running through his mind, he failed to notice a presence behind him. Though, he was able to notice the second presence easily. Akitsu and Kazehana moved to his sides, wrapping their arms around each of his, leaning their heads onto his shoulders.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?"

Kazehana had a smirk on her face as she looked up at Ryuuji. "I think we should be asking you that question, mister."

Akitsu looked at Ryuuji with a smile. "What's wrong love?"

Ryuuji let out a sigh as he moved his arms to put them around each of them. Giving each a deep kiss, he smiled. "I was just thinking. I want to just live with the four of you - work, sleep, enjoy life. I don't need much. And I certainly don't need to unnecessarily fight for a prize that I don't need."

Both women moved closer, clutching him within their arms. They closed their eyes and each kissed his shoulder. They quietly stood there, looking at the moonlit night, just content to be there. While staring though, two other women appeared from the apartment and took their places in front of Ryuuji. They slipped their arms around his back, leaning their heads on his chest. It comfortable though for everyone present. Ryuuji could not help but smile at the amount of love he was given. And, in that position, they all stood until they saw the sun rise over the horizon.

* * *

That morning, Ryuuji had fallen asleep on the couch. Watching him, his Sekirei gave a small giggle. Each had errands to do, so they went ahead and left together to get their shopping done. In their short time together, each had bonded with each other relatively easily. And now, they really were a closely knit group. Loving their Ashikabi undoubtedly, and even loving each other as well. It was truly an ideal situation, and showed in the way they shopped that morning.

Ryuuji did not wake for another couple of hours, but woke to find the apartment empty. He went ahead and washed up to go practice with his sword. Without his job, he really didn't have much to do with his time. As he got on his bike with his long case, a single woman jumped down from the roofs a few feet in front of him. Knowing she must be a Sekirei, he got off his bike and took his sword out.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Izanagi-san?"

"And if I am?"

"Minaka-san has requested your presence."

"And if I refuse?"

"He said to summon you by any means. And seeing as you have a blade as well, I don't think I would object to having to use those other means."

Sighing, Ryuuji just shrugged at the Sekirei. "Fine, lets go."

* * *

Parking in front of the MBI building, Ryuuji followed the Sekirei with his sword at his side. The Sekirei continued to an elevator where they went to the top floor. Exiting the elevator he found himself in an office with two other people. In the nearest chair was a woman with short white hair. Behind a desk, was who Ryuuji assumed was Minaka Hiroto. The woman stood up and approached Ryuuji.

"Hello. I'm the head researcher at MBI, Sahashi Takami." She offered her hand out to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji shook her hand as he made sure he was on guard. "Ryuuji Izanagi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours Izanagi-san. Please, come sit."

"I hope you won't mind, but I'll stand for this. I'm eager to hear why I was brought here."

At this point, Minaka decided to chime in. "Ryuuji-san, thank you for coming. I congratulate you on your defeat of Higa Izumi. Just from his elimination, 12 Sekirei were downed. Quite impressive, I must say."

"Thank you. But surely congratulations are not the reason I am here."

"You're correct! I was going to have you in one of the matches for the 3rd stage, but you have already won the battle I was planning. So, I thought it was only fair that I present you with this item." Minaka pulled a large crystal off his desk and tossed it to Ryuuji.

Catching it in his left hand, he looked at the crystal, trying to see what it was for. "And what is this?"

"That is a Jinki. It is a crystal that was found in the ships of the Sekirei. They are able to link with the tama within each Sekirei. It can help unleash their powers or even deactivate them. That choice is up to you. There are 8 of them though, and if you have them all, then you control all the Sekirei, and those related to the Sekirei."

"What do you mean by those related to the Sekirei? The Ashikabi?"

"Not just them, but those who are born of Sekirei and Ashikabi. You see, Sekirei have been here before, and the have had offspring with humans. Therefore, their offspring carries a part of the Sekirei within them. The Jinki united will give the one who has them all the power of a god."

"Are these indestructible?"

"Well, that is a test we have not conducted. We do know they are fragile. So, I would be careful Ryuuji-san."

"And where are the rest of these Jinki? Do others have them?"

"You are the first Ryuuji-san! Congratulations!"

"One more thing. What happens if you have only a portion of the Jinki? Will anything happen with only 4 or 5?"

"It will only allow you the ability to control those in immediate range of yourself, not the entire population. You must have them all to have the power of the Gods!"

"I see. I will take my leave then." Ryuuji turned around to leave, but stopped for a moment to look at the Takami. "Does your son know that you work here?"

"Excuse me. You know my son?"

"I do. And why does your son not know who his father is? Especially since you see him on a daily basis?"

"Wait, how did you..."

"It's of no consequence. I'll say 'hi' to your son for you. But I hope you don't take to long to speak with him, knowing you've involved him in something that surely is not something to jest about."

Ryuuji entered the elevator and went back down to the ground floor, holding the Jinki in his hand still. He knew he would need to see Miya about this.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Miya opened it to see Ryuuji standing with a crystal in his hands. Before she could start with her pleasantries, she recognized the item that Ryuuji had in his hand.

"I thought you might know something about this. Do you mind sharing?"

Miya nodded as she ushered Ryuuji into the dining room. She went to the kitchen and brought out tea for them as she started to inspect the Jinki. It had a number 1 on one of the sides, but otherwise had no other significant features.

"These crystals have the ability to control us Sekirei. Whether by unleashing our potential, or even by killing us. It gives access to our Tama, our core. Here, give me your hand."

Ryuuji gave his hand to Miya, as she held the Jinki in her other hand. Within moments, Ryuuji could not believe his eyes as he was not in a mindscape. He could see fragments of memories that he had, and others were some that he could not recognize. Miya was there as well, still holding his hand.

"This is your mind. I see you recognize some of your memories. Some of them may be from before. Do you want to see them?"

"Being here, right now knowing I might find something about my past, I'm not sure. But, I am curious." Thinking about it for a moment, he looked around seeing all the numerous memories of his mind. "Is there a way to choose the earliest memory?"

"I believe it should come to you if you try to think about your earliest memory."

Ryuuji began to focus on thinking of his earliest memory, even though he knew it was blank. But just as he was about to give up, he looked around himself. A lush green forest surrounded him, and in the distance he could see a ship. He saw his former self look back to the ship and start to walk towards it. Suddenly, the ship exploded. The impact sent him flying backwards. His former self was looking on with horror, tears filling his eyes. His teenage self then looked on the ground and picked up the sword he still carries with himself. Time seemed to skip from that memory as he found himself in the alley of a city. It must have been winter, seeing himself shivering. The memory was short as it soon faded away to seem himself wondering some streets again. Ryuuji then noticed from the memory a newspaper stand. It was reading a date from nearly 50 years ago. And though his former self had grown from his teenage self, the difference in age was unnoticeable. Ryuuji watched as this memory was of himself being beaten in an alley. He watched as this group of well dressed men began to kick and punched his already limp body. As this image faded, he watched as he saw a young man was in an alley, watching the people walk on by. And as he observed the streets, he could see a child following his ball onto the street. As a car approached the child could only watch the vehicle in fear. Though, before it came to impact the child, Ryuuji saw his body get slammed by the vehicle as the child was pushed onto a grass plot below a tree that lined the sidewalk. And there, on that ground, blood flowed out of Ryuuji's head.

And just as suddenly as it began, it ended. Ryuuji opened his eyes to see the dining room of Izumo Inn. He was panting, finally remembering where he was from. Recalling the destruction of the vessel that brought him here. He still could not recall if he was alone or not though, or whether he had a mission or not. And what troubled him more, was the fact that he could not determine his age. He still stared at the table while Miya was only silently watching him. Ryuuji began to regain his composure, but still was in awe of the past that was now present in his mind.

"So I came on a ship much earlier. And now, with this, like the others, it can control the core of all Sekirei."

"I believe so. My husband told me that Minaka had plans of becoming God with these Jinki. And so, the Sekirei Plan was made."

"But why? If he discovered them, had all the Jinki, and could control the Sekirei, why even have the plan?"

"Without the Ashikabi, the Sekirei cannot reach their potential. And though Minaka has the potential to be an Ashikabi, in order to control all the Sekirei, he has to break their bond to their Ashikabi first. Then, they would be more malleable, and have been winged already."

"So you think that the idea is to have the Sekirei fight against each other, eliminate one another until all have been removed. MBI collects them, reactivates them and then has an army of Sekirei at his disposal? But then why give away the Jinki?"

"Perhaps he aims to claim them after he gives them out?"

"Maybe. But now that I think about, the Jinki are just as dangerous as they are helpful."

"You're right. No one should have the dominion over another. What will you do?"

"The one thing I decided to do when I saw that others were being used, that others would be lost, and that the bonds we strive for had no more use than tools." Lifting the Jinki in his hand, holding it in his palm. Without any movement, cutting winds began to slice and eviscerate the Jinki until it was no more than dust in Ryuuji's hand. "I'm going to destroy this plan."


	14. Unraveling Plans

Ryuuji walked out to the yard of Izumo Inn with his hand filled with the Jinki dust shards. Holding out his hand once again, he sent a wind from his palm that sent the dust out into the sky. He smiled watching it disappear with the satisfaction that no longer would anyone be able to gather all the Jinki together. In that respect, it would ensure the safety of his Sekirei, and others. Now, it was time to remove the Plan from effect. And, in idea, it was a good plan; starting it was the real question. As he watched the Jinki fly away in its thousand of pieces, Miya approached him from behind.

Though she was nervous, she stepped forward and slipped her hand in his. When it returned her grip, she smiled and looked out at the sky as well. When it looked as though all the pieces were gone, she move her hand to take it out of Ryuuji's, but felt the grip tighten around hers. She looked up to him, seeing him smile at her.

Ryuuji turned to Miya with a smile, looking into her eyes. "Thank you for everything Miya. You've helped me regain some of what I lost. With that knowledge, I don't think anything really changes, but I'm glad that I know that I am a Sekirei like you."

"Ryuuji-san, I'm glad to have helped. But, you're much greater than me. Each Sekirei is a sibling of mine. To see this plan put into place, and not doing anything to prevent it, I'm ashamed. They deserved to be like us - free to live and love. And to find true Ashikabi, not an Ashikabi would mistreat them."

"Do you think that the Jinki would be able to reset the winged Sekirei so that they could be able to be winged by a proper Ashikabi? Or are they only able to be winged by one Ashikabi?"

"I would like to think that each Sekirei could be winged by someone with the potential to be an Ashikabi, and that there was an Ashikabi that they could be winged by that would be similar to their true love. But, that is something I am not sure of."

"Well, maybe we should try with the remaining Jinki? It couldn't hurt to try."

"I suppose." Miya seemed to look at the ground for a moment before she lifted her head and looked into Ryuuji's eyes. "Ryuuji-san, I have loved one man before. So much so, that I married him. I loved him, and still love him. But, when I am with you, I feel as though I've been given a second chance to love."

"Miya?"

Miya moved closer to Ryuuji, leaning in and latching her hand around his neck. Pulling him to her, she kissed him. Feeling her lips Ryuuji wrapped his free arm around her back, pulling her to him and returning the kiss. For a sweet moment, they stayed there, continually renewing their kiss as their arms gripped around their bodies. And, in an instant, bright beautiful wings swept through the yard. As their wings faded, they separated slowly panting while looking at each other lovingly.

"Sekirei 1, Miya. I am now yours Ryuuji, now and forever."

"Miya..."

"Ssshhh. I love you Ryuuji. I have visited my late husband lately and I know that he would want me to live my life. And his love will always be with me. But, now, I have a love that I cannot contain. I'm beyond words for how much I love you Ryuuji."

"I love you too, Miya. And I hope to honor you as your late husband did."

Raising a hand to caress his cheek, she gave him a loving look. "I'm sure you will."

As Ryuuji smiled, four women appeared at the yard door. They each made cat calls at Ryuuji and Miya. Ryuuji looked over to see his Sekirei all standing there. "How did you know I was here?"

Akitsu raised her hand slightly and walked up to Ryuuji. "It's because I know you and could feel where you were." Leaning up, Akitsu gave him a deep kiss, separating with a happy smile. She then moved over to Miya, giving her a hug. "Welcome to the family."

The rest of his Sekirei then walked over, each giving Ryuuji a loving kiss before welcoming Miya to their group. As they chatted for a moment, Ryuuji smiled at how his luck once again shining through. And as he watched them, he then heard a helicopter coming closer. Ryuuji leaped onto the roof of the Inn, looking for the helicopter. It was an MBI helicopter that seemed to be heading straight for the Inn. Each of his 5 Sekirei were standing on the roof behind him looking at the helicopter as well as it neared. It landed in a nearby intersection that was large enough for the helicopter to land safely. Ryuuji leaped to the helicopter with his Sekirei and waited for who would exit. From behind, he also heard the door of the Izumo Inn open. Minato and his Sekirei piled out to see the helicopter. Beside him was Tsukiumi, Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, and Homura. Everyone watched as the helicopter door slid open and a women with white hair walked out. Ryuuji only smirked as he saw her in her lab coat walking to the Inn.

"Sahashi Takami. What do we owe this pleasure?"

"Hello Izanagi-san. I believe we all have something to discuss. Shall we go inside?" Takami just kept walking to her son, his face looking at her in disbelief. She approached with a smile and simple started hugging him. It was during the hug that a young boy and girl walked around the corner. The young girl ran over and started to hug both Minato and Takami.

Takami smiled as she looked at the young girl. "Good, I'm glad you could make it Yukari. We have quite a few things to discuss. Have you met Izanagi-san?"

Ryuuji and his Sekirei made their way over to stand near Takami and her family. "Hi. I'm Ryuuji Izanagi. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Sahashi Yukari. Thank you for taking care of my brother. He's a bit helpless and needs all the help he can get."

Minato seemed to blush a little in embarrassment. "Geez Yukari, you didn't have to say that to Izanagi-san."

"It's okay Minato. I know you're a hard worker. Shall we go inside now, Sahashi family?"

With that, everyone went inside. Given that now there were over ten people to speak with, everyone went into the yard and gathered around Takami to hear what she came to say. She turned to see that everyone was paying attention, and then looked straight at Ryuuji.

"Izanagi-san, Minaka knows that you destroyed the Jinki. He saw the signal of the crystal disappear. He's livid and now suspects that you are going to be a hindrance to the Plan. He is going to send the discipline squad and troops to subdue you."

"I figured as much. Can you tell me then what is his plan then?"

"I'm not sure. When we came back with all the Sekirei, he formulated this plan and used all his money and influence to set up this game. It is how he is able to control Tokyo without retaliation. I don't know if his ambition is world domination, or what. What I do know, is that he has all the fallen Sekirei in the tower, and has the Jinki there as well."

"Good. Do you know if you can use the Jinki to bring back the Sekirei? And would they be able to be winged by another Ashikabi?"

"Based on our tests, I can't be sure. We can try, but I believe that only the Jinki would be able to do so."

At this point Minato couldn't contain himself. "Wait Mom, are you telling me that you work for MBI and knew about the Sekirei all along?"

"Minato, I'm sorry honey. I didn't want you to be involved with MBI whatsoever because of Minaka and his crazy plan. When you got involved, I was hoping that maybe it wouldn't do any harm to you. But now, with Minaka crazed over the destruction of the Jinki, I cannot say what he is going to do."

"But Mom, what are we going to do then? I am not going to let anything happen to my Sekirei."

Ryuuji took a step forward towards the two. "You won't have to do anything Minato-san. Takami-san, I need you to get transportation for the fallen Sekirei. I'm hoping the Jinki can awaken their Tama. After that, I'll take care of the rest. Oh, and Minato-san, can I borrow Matsu?"

"Sure, but what for?"

"I mean to cripple MBI so they can't rise again. And after that, release from the company that all Sekirei no longer exist."

Takami stood there aghast at what Ryuuji was proposing. "What you are thinking of doing is suicide. You have to know that Minaka will use everything in his power to prevent the Plan from stopping?"

"I do. And I'm counting on it. With MBI gone, their assets no longer in existence, and the basis of taking control of Tokyo no longer existing, nothing will prevent the government from returning to power. And at that point, the Sekirei will be free."

Everyone looking at Ryuuji, he gathered his sword and left out the door. He knew he only wanted the Sekirei to be free, damning the prize Minaka may promise, or the ambition he may be holding onto. He walked out the front door of Izumo Inn and looked behind. He saw all his Sekirei were with him, ready to go. Behind them, Takami, Yukari, and Minato stood with their respective Sekirei. Matsu walked forward to Ryuuji and hand him some items.

"When you are in MBI, put this flash drive into one of the terminals and I can take over. Let me know when you do this through the ear piece. If you need any other assistance, I can provide it from the Izumo Inn."

"Thank you Matsu. We'll be heading out now."

And as Ryuuji turned around, the Disciplinary squad leaped in front of them. Each looking at the group with resolve. It was then that Miya stepped forward to the group.

"I'm sorry Karasuba, you are in our way. You will either get out of the way right now, or you will never move again."

"Miya, you know I cannot move. You all are a hindrance to MBI, and as such you will be stopped. So, please resist."

With a sudden gust of wind, Ryuuji disappeared from sight. He moved like lightning, thrusting his sheathed sword into Karasuba's gut. Her eyes widened as all the breath in her lungs left instantaneously. Within moments, she fell to the ground with a thud. And then, the wind grew once more as Karasuba's two comrades grasped her stomachs, meeting the same fate. Ryuuji stood up, looking at his Sekirei with determination. His eyes, that used to be a silvery blue, now had turned to silver.

"We don't have time. Takami-san, please take care of these three. We'll be leaving now."

And with the blink of an eye, each of his Sekirei leaped toward the MBI headquarters.


	15. Moving Forward

Leaping closer and closer to MBI, Ryuuji was only focused on the building. He could see the MBI forces heading straight for them. A formidable force was awaiting them, made up of tanks, soldiers, and helicopters. He stopped onto one of the roofs a good few hundred yards away from the army waiting for them, looking back as each of his Sekirei landed.

"I know this should go without saying, but lets not kill anyone. If you can, knock out and incapacitate them. Miya and I will take the helicopters out. Kazehane and Ikki, take the tanks out of commission. Akitsu, I'll leave the guns to you. Anna, follow behind me because you and I will head for MBI first. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and leaped out to their assigned positions. Miya and Ryuuji each held their swords at their sides as they took inventory of the amount of helicopters. From a scan, they saw about two dozen in front of them. Both looked at each other and smiled. Within an instant, Miya and Ryuuji pulled out their blades with amazing speeds, causing a shock wave to fly out from their blades. This wave crippled a dozen helicopters right off the bat. Watching the passengers each jump out with their parachutes, Miya and Ryuuji moved in for the rest. Anna took this opportunity to knock out individual soldiers that had landed and some that were looking at Miya and Ryuuji leaping.

Kazehana walked calmly forward toward the soldiers. She brought her hands to her side, before letting a torrent gust of wind fly forward towards the first group. The wind's strength flipped the tanks onto their backs and dozens of soldier were blown back into their own comrades. She continued to let the flurry of gusts fly forward, pushing back all the soldiers toward the MBI building.

Ikki spotted Kazehana start her attacks as she leaped from tank to tank, slicing their tank cannons and treads to stop their attacks and movement. In between, she used the back of her two Kodachi to knock out more and more soldiers. The army was in chaos dealing with falling helicopters and their tanks being taken out that they failed to notice another presence.

One by one, Akitsu was letting fly hundreds of icicles and ice boulders. Each icicle struck rifles while the boulders crashed into soldiers. She was aiming for their solar plexus, and with great accuracy she was knocking them out.

The army was being decimated by these six individuals, and it didn't get unnoticed by the one man who seemed to be seething at the mouth. Minaka moved over to his computer. After entering a few commands, he was connected to the individuals he wanted to communicate with.

"All Ashikabi, the time is now. The battle royale of the century is upon us. Everyone head for the MBI building. The winner of this battle will be declared the winner of the Sekirei Plan! Hurry and claim victory!"

* * *

All through the city, Ashikabi and Sekirei started making their way to the MBI building. The gathering would be the largest collective of Sekirei ever, and to pit them all against each other was a brilliant plan for Minaka. He would save the plan, and could prevent Ryuuji's insurrection. He smiled as he watched his cameras to see the action continue, and the newly joined contestants to what he called 'The Battle Royale of the Century.'

Hayato walked onto the street to see the hundreds of defeated soldiers, seeing the few Sekirei still eliminating what was left of the force. He looked to Mutsu with a smile on his face. "I'm guessing that defeating the soldiers is also part of the contest. I'll leave this to you Mutsu." With that, Mutsu leaped away with the rest of Hayato's Sekirei. Hayato on the other hand, entered his limousine and began to eat and sip tea.

Mutsu smiled as he ran around defeating soldier after soldier. He continued with his fellow Sekirei until they reached three Sekirei standing over a collective of unconscious soldiers. Mutsu stopped, signaling the other Sekirei to stop as well.

In front of him was Ikki, Akitsu, and Kazehana. Finishing their last combatants, the looked over to Mutsu. Gathering, they stood in front of him wondering what were his intentions. Taking the lead, Kazehana stepped forward.

"Mutsu, what are you doing here?"

"A message was sent out by Minaka that this was the stage for a battle royale to end the plan. So, here we are. I didn't thing you would ever be winged, Number 03 Kazehana."

"I see. Well, I found a perfect Ashikabi, so of course I was winged by him. He is a much more desirable man than a young snob of a brat."

"Hmph. As troublesome as ever. Does this Ashikabi have a name?"

"Ryuuji Izanagi, for your information. You should let your Ashikabi know what name to fear."

"Izanagi-san is your Ashikabi?" Mutsu grit his teeth thinking back to his fight. The loss he suffered, and the word that he gave in conclusion of the battle.

"Know him?" Kazehana was puzzled at this point, wondering if Ryuuji's reputation had preceded him.

"I do. Who are his Sekirei?"

"The two with me, as well as Sekirei 01 and 21."

"Miya? Impossible!"

"You can ask her yourself if you wish." Just as she spoke Miya landed next to Kazehana with her sword still out of her sheath. She eyed Mutsu, waiting to see if his intention was to fight or not. As she watched with her fellow Sekirei, Mutsu sheathed his sword and turned to leave.

Miya spoke up at this time. "Where are you going Mutsu?"

"Your Ashikabi won a contest with me. I will honor our agreement. All his Sekirei shall not be attacked by any of us until it is just Hayato and Izanagi-san remaining."

With no further words, Mutsu left with his fellow Sekirei and went to another part of the field to search for a fight.

Ryuuji's Sekirei took a look at each another, but then nodded and leaped towards the MBI building.

* * *

Inside MBI, Ryuuji was already inside the elevator with Anna. The lobby area was quite cramped, but Ryuuji was able to generate a gust of wind to send each person into the wall, knocking them out. The elevator dinged as the door opened. Looking behind the desk, they saw no sign of Minaka. Moving over to his computer, Ryuuji inserted the flash drive into his PC and put in the ear piece.

"Matsu, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I read you loud and clear Izanagi-san. Is the drive in place?"

"It is. I need you to siphon all funds from MBI to the government, to the Izumo Inn, and then to a separate bank account so we can use it to relocate all the Sekirei to any destination they wish. Once that is done, clear the trail and start with all other forms of data. I just want to make sure all data on Sekirei is no longer in their hands, and that the company is crippled. Can you do that Matsu?"

"It will take me some time, but I should be able to. Anything else?"

"Find Minaka and tell me where he is."

"Okay, on it...He's on the roof. There should be a staircase on the other side of the floor."

"Thank you Matsu."

* * *

On the roof of the MBI building, a lone man stood, looking out at Tokyo. His smirk was in reminiscence of his travels, of his discovery of the Sekirei, and now at the end of that journey. As he heard footsteps, he turned around to see Ryuuji.

"Izanagi-san. I see you're here to finish the deed."

"I only want to finish this plan where the Sekirei are left to live free and happy. Where are all the deactivated Sekirei?"

"You know, with our research we found that the Sekirei had one true natural instinct."

"Answer my ques..."

"That instinct is love, Izanagi-san. And I gave them that chance. To find love and to live with it."

"And then pit their love against others? Or to use their instinct to want love that others chose to exploit it for their gain in this 'plan' of yours? I'm not here for your excuses." Ryuuji moved forward and grabbed the front of Minaka's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "So, I want the Jinki and the location of the fallen Sekirei. After that, you can go wherever you want while MBI is reduced to nothing."

"Kouten."

"What?"

"They are on Kouten. It is the promised land where the last stage was meant to be held. All the Jinki are there as well. Here are the coordinates." Minaka pulled out a piece of paper giving the longitude and latitude of somewhere off the coast of Japan to the south. "That is where it was all to begin again. All the Sekirei to be brought back, all meant to be on their promised land."

Ryuuji put Minaka down. "You could have let them be free without this 'plan' of yours. Its for that reason that I won't allow MBI to be what it was ever again. Now, leave. Live out your life. I'll at least grant you that much."

Walking away Ryuuji began to wonder about this Kouten that Minaka spoke of. Perhaps it would be a better place for the Sekirei to stay. And if it was, it would at least be a choice for them to decide. He looked to Anna and gave her a smile. However, Anna had turned her body and was moving towards Ryuuji. Turning, he saw Minaka with a pistol in his hand. With the trigger pulled, Ryuuji reacted and made sure to put his body in front of Anna. He held her in his grasp with his back to Minaka as he felt the bullet penetrate his chest. His eyes widened as he saw Anna staring at him. He could feel blood pouring out his back as he turned. Minaka stood there with a satisfied look on his face. In anger, Ryuuji threw a gust of wind out of his palm towards Minaka. He stood there until the wind picked him up, throwing him off the building. No sound was made, just the sight of a body flying toward the ground until a loud thud was coupled with a splatter.

Ryuuji knelt feeling the pain in his back. With the blood flowing so quickly, he was unsure of where he was hit. He gestured his hand, putting ice over the wound to stop the bleeding for the time being. Anna then picked up Ryuuji over her shoulder as tears were coming out of her eyes.

Ryuuji looked to her solemnly as he leaned on her. "I'll be fine Anna. It's just a flesh wound."

Anna looked up to him, grabbing his collar and kissing him deeply. "You better be okay. You're not allowed to leave us."

Ryuuji chuckled at that, walking with Anna. His back was feeling cold, but he was at least not bleeding so badly. And, as he walked, he knew that finally, the 'plan' was over.


	16. Reaching Paradise

In the lobby area of the MBI building, Ryuuji walked over with Anna to see the rest of his Sekirei waiting for him. Each of them saw him injured and ran over to see if he was okay. He smiled to them trying to laugh it off, but each of them tried to take a better look at it. The ice was removed from his wound, and thankfully it was still cold enough to prevent anymore heavy bleeding. Miya took a look and could see the bullet lodged inside his body. Ryuuji was made to sit down in the lobby while Ikki was sent to get tweezers, gauze, a needle, and stitching thread. Ikki leaped away to the many ambulances present at the bottom of the building.

An Ashikabi had discovered Minaka's body splattered, which caused an uproar of people fleeing the scene. Without the head of the plan alive, it quickly unraveled as Sekirei and Ashikabi alike left MBI. And, while this was happening Matsu had finished purging all funds from MBI, and then went ahead and let the Japanese government know of the downfall of MBI. From all over the city, ambulances and military personnel moved into the city. They had situated a small base of headquarters and were taking their time moving the wounded to hospitals and medical personnel, while others were moving the surrendered MBI personnel to their makeshift headquarters for interrogation.

Matsu's efficiency with information was near perfect as she released enough information to cover up the events of the Sekirei plan, but also revealed enough to allow that all Sekirei and Ashikabi were still unknown. Also, she did not reveal any information in order to identify the Sekirei. In all, the government was led to believe MBI was creating super soldiers and testing their skills in a live environment. It seemed like a cliche idea, but it still stopped the government from poking further when it was revealed that it had horrifying results. And even if they poked into the project, Matsu had left them plenty of dead ends and various notes that would lead them nowhere. It was thanks to this that the affair would be completely swept under the rug.

Ikki then returned with the items and Miya went to work, pulling out the bullet, disinfecting the wound, and then sewing it up. Ryuuji smiled happily to everyone and started to walk away from the scene. With all the soldiers busy, they were able to leap away from the scene and make it back to Izumo Inn without much trouble.

* * *

Matsu left her room and went downstairs. "They're all coming back. It looks like everyone is okay and the Sekirei Plan is over."

With smiles, Takami, Yukari, Minato, and the Sekirei all smiled and got up to go outside to meet the wayward heroes. Once outside, they saw them all land in front. Everyone was greeted with smiles, hugs, and handshakes. Ryuuji moved to Takami, pulling her to the side.

"Takami-san, I need transport to the Kouten."

"So Minaka told you. He must have been desperate."

"He was. He even shot me."

"Wow, I did not see that coming. I didn't even know he carried a weapon."

"It's alright. But, Minaka is dead now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll mourn the man I knew before, but this game was going to take its toll on him eventually. I can arrange a private plane to leave whenever you're ready."

"Good, can you call that in now then. I know its soon, but I have something I have to confirm."

"Okay, let me go do that." Takami walked inside with her cell phone out and started making her orders. Ryuuji returned to the group.

"Everyone who wants to go, we're leaving as soon as possible."

Minato looked at Ryuuji with confusion. "Go where Izanagi-san?"

"Where all the fallen Sekirei are."

* * *

On the plane, Ryuuji was gripping his sword looking out the window. His other hand was on his chin as he wondered what would be found in this place. Was it a ship, a floating island, or was it just some lie that Minaka had told to be put down. Ryuuji was unsure, but knew if the others were there, he would do his best to let them return. The Sahashi family and their Sekirei were also on the plane, along with Ryuuji's Sekirei. Akitsu was sitting next to Ryuuji, leaning over onto his shoulder.

"Ryuuji, how long has it been since we met?"

Smiling, he looked over to Akitsu. "I'm not sure. With so much happening, I can't even think of when it was we met. It seems like forever though." Ryuuji noticeable relaxed as Akitsu looked into his eyes, while he was staring back at hers.

"It does seem like it was such a long time ago. So long, that I forget how I felt sitting on that park bench. But somehow, I've never forgotten how it felt when you sat next to me."

"Oh yeah. And how did you feel? It must have been strange for someone you didn't know to just sit next to you."

"It was, but even then I felt a little more comfortable. I remember a warmth washing over me, even though I was still caught up in the idea that I would not be winged like all the others of my kind. I thought about how I was alone, even when you started speaking to me. Then, when the other boy approached and you knelt in front of me, I couldn't control it any longer."

"I remember that kiss. I felt as though I was reborn when it happened. It was almost as though everything prior to that was dull, and that when you kissed me, I finally felt alive."

Giggling, she moved her hand to his cheek. "I know what you mean. It felt that way to me too. When you took me home, I couldn't believe my luck. That night, was magical to me. It was the greatest feeling I ever had."

"And what about now?"

"That feeling never stopped Ryuuji."

Moving in unison, Ryuuji and Akitsu kissed again. Her hand held his cheek, not letting him leave her lips as they continued to kiss over and over. Finally, separating, they smiled to each other. But, as they separated, Kazehana appeared in front of him.

Kazehana then pulled Ryuuji to her, kissing him passionately while still holding his shirt. Separating, she smiled at him. "Just remember we all love you Ryuuji."

Ryuuji leaned back and saw each of his Sekirei surrounding him. Each of them approached and gave him a loving kiss that lasted some time. And as he finished, each of them smiled to each other and grasped the hand of another. It was their family, and it somehow worked out perfectly.

In the overhead speakers, the pilots called out they had arrived at their location. Ryuuji stood up and moved to the cockpit. Opening the door, he saw a floating island in front of them. The island seemed to be a lush paradise with a single building in the middle. Looking around, there was no real area to land. Ryuuji just smiled as he looked to the captain. "Get us near there and I'll jump down. Circle the island and I'll clear some space for you to land." The pilots nodded as Ryuuji left for the back of the plane.

"Who wants to go clear a landing area?"

All of Ryuuji's Sekirei stood up and followed him to the back of the plane. Waiting until the plane banked towards the island, Ryuuji opened the door. He and his Sekirei leaped onto the island safely, while Musubi closed the door again.

* * *

On the Island, Ryuuji, Ikki, and Miya let loose their blades to clear out an area of trees. After doing so, Kazehana used her wind to blow the fallen trees off to the side while Akitsu spread an sheet of ice over the area. Clenching her fist, the ice broke up into thousands of small pieces that quickly melted into the ground. After it had melted, Akitsu then used her powers to harden the ground. With a wave of his hands, the plane moved over to that area.

The plane was the latest in technology and was able to land from a standstill. Its engines turned vertical and slowly approached the ground. Safely landing, everyone else but the pilots got out. The group then moved to the building at the center of the island. The building itself seemed to be a large box, but the front door had the Sekirei symbol on the front. Approaching the door slid open and lights illuminated a long hallway with numerous doors to the left and right of the hallway.

As they made their way into the building, Anna confirmed that no other people were in the building. Ikki took point to check for any traps, and luckily had found none. Upon entering each room, each seemed to have separate designations. Some were meant for living quarters, while other seemed to be recreation areas. At the end of the hallway, a staircase led up to the second floor. At the top of the stairs, two double doors with the Sekirei symbol stood closed. On the other side, another hallway with several door.

Seeing the symbol, Ryuuji moved forward. Inside, the room was empty. It was a giant room with no furniture, no paintings or wall decorations, it only had concentric circles that started from the center of the room. Moving further into the room, Ryuuji stood at the center and looked around. Suddenly, the room dimmed its lights and closed the doors. Inside the room was only Ryuuji and his Sekirei. Outside the door, the others knocked trying to get back in. While they knocked though a screen lowered on an empty wall in the staircase area. On it, it showed Ryuuji and his Sekirei.

Ryuuji stood waiting as from the ceiling, the remaining Jinki lowered. Each of them were circling Ryuuji, and as his Sekirei were about to move to Ryuuji, an wall appeared in front of them. Testing this energy wall, it seemed to be impervious, but it did not cause them any harm. Ryuuji raised his hand to his Sekirei to let them know he would be okay. They nodded in confirmation as the Jinki lowered still. As they stabilized just a few feet over Ryuuji's height, they started to circle around him. It was then that a voice started to speak.

"Welcome to Kouten. We are glad that you have made it, Captain."

"Captain? I'm sorry, but I have forgotten much of my past. Who am I?"

"I see. You are Captain of the ship 228, sent on a mission to reach this location. You were meant to be the integral piece to integrating our species, those who are now called Sekirei, into the general population. Although this has happened, you seem to have fulfilled your mission to it's capacity by ending certain events."

"You've been watching? How is that possible."

"Let us explain. Jinki, as we are called, are only semi-conscious beings. We are your helpers, Captain. However, it seems you have destroyed one of us. Before continuing, can you explain this?"

"I was led to believe that the collective of Jinki would make it possible to kill other Sekirei, or those related to the Sekirei. So, to prevent this, I destroyed one."

"It is true that we can take life from the Sekirei or anyone containing their genetic material, but we are only capable of doing so under the orders of the one person designated to do so. You."

"I see. Now that you are one short, what does that mean?"

"It only decreases the full extent of our abilities by a fraction. It does mean that we can only affect a certain area, but it by no means prevents us from doing our functions."

"In other words?"

"We cannot do anything on a global scale. On a majority yes, but there is only one function that requires a global scale. Life functionality."

"So, you cannot kill every Sekirei on a global scale nor resurrect them on that same scale.?"

"Affirmative."

"So, what was our purpose being here?"

"Survival. Our race existed on a dying planet, before it extinguished, all life was evacuated and sent on courses to several destinations of ideal conditions for our species. You were designated as the liaison for this planet and the individuals sent here. However, your ship was destroyed on your arrival, and the others were able to land and assimilate in the meantime. The last ship to arrive carried the remainder of our species that was going to this planet. And, were unfortunately exploited by other humans. We are glad though, that based on your thoughts, it has been resolved."

Ryuuji was looking at the Jinki as the spoke, digesting all that he had just heard. Looking back to his Sekirei, he saw their faces were filled with similar emotions of discovery and confusion. "Now that this has been finished though, what does protocol dictate is next? Are there any further instructions?"

"Captain, the rest is up to you. The mission to reach this planet and assimilate is complete. Now, it is up to you to fulfill one directive. Help our species continue to live on this planet. How you wish to have that happen, is entirely your decision. We are but entities meant to chronicle the existence of the species and to assist in ensuring that existence continues. As it is, we have over 70 of our brethren hear at this facility. We just need your order to resurrect them."

"Please do so, and you can take down the barrier now."

"Affirmative. You will find them in second floor dwelling areas. They should be waking up shortly. I've sent over the medical drones to do preliminary testing."

"Good. Open up the doors to this room as well. I'm going to see that everyone is okay. Also, can you please prepare food for everyone?"

"We will do so. The dining area is on the first floor behind the staircase to this floor. Doors have been opened and the drones are currently preparing a suitable meal."

"Thank you. I'll return after some time. Please run diagnostics on everyone hear and give me a full report when I return."

"Affirmative."

* * *

Leaving the room, Ryuuji and his Sekirei left to check on the revived Sekirei. The sight left everyone amazed. Takami had already started helping out the drones by checking some of the Sekirei. Minato and Yukari were helping others get up and understand where they were. Ryuuji stood at the doorway walking, sighing as a sense of relief washed over him.

Miya moved over next to him with a smile, taking his hand into hers. "So, Captain, what will we do?"

"Hey Miya. I was figuring we would offer everyone the option to do as they wish. Whoever wants to stay can do so, and anyone else who wishes to return to Tokyo, we'll take with us."

"You're not going to stay here?"

"No, I don't think so. In fact, I was kinda hoping that we could live with you."

"Ryuuji?"

"I figured we could also expand Izumo Inn. I had Matsu transfer some funds from MBI to the Inn that we could use to do so."

"Oh Ryuuji. How could I say no to having you live with me? I'd love it." Leaning up, she kissed Ryuuji.

Separating, Ryuuji took her hand and left to the dining area. "Let's eat and we'll explain everything as best we can."

"We're going to busy, aren't we?"

"Very. But I know we can handle it. We can handle anything." Ryuuji turned to Miya with a big smile. Seeing it she giggled as they continued walking to eat, hand in hand.

* * *

Several Months Later

"Ryuuji? Ryuuji? Wake up Ryuuji." Miya walked into their bedroom seeing Ryuuji laying in bed still. Only Kazehana laid there with him, while the rest of his Sekirei were already up and working. With a flick of her wrist, she knocked her ladle onto Ryuuji's head.

"OW. You know you could just give me a kiss and I would wake up, Miya."

Leaning down she kissed him fully, pulling him out of bed as they continued to kiss. Separating as he stood up. "I could do that, but that wouldn't make you learn to wake up when I call you, silly."

Ryuuji smiled at Miya as he stood up and got dressed. He moved toward the door, but moved back and gave a full kiss to Kazehana while she was still sleeping. He knew that she was tired from working last night late while everyone else rested to do the early shift. She smiled at him as he separated and turned over on the bed. As he left the room closing the door, he went downstairs to see Ikki in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for lunch. She gave him a smile and put down her knives. Rushing over, she jumped into his arms and started kissing him. As they kissed, Miya appeared behind Ikki and knocked her head with the ladle.

"Ikki, you know the rules. Kissing only in the bedroom."

"I'm sorry Miya. I just couldn't help myself." Ikki gave Ryuuji a smile as she returned to the kitchen and continued cutting up the vegetables.

Miya moved into the kitchen to begin cooking as well. Before she started though, she yelled to Ryuuji, "don't forget the shipments are coming in today when you do the books."

"Hai, hai." Ryuuji moved through the Inn to the front area where Akitsu was dutifully cleaning up the welcome area. "Hello Akitsu."

"Hello Ryuuji. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course. How could I not when I get to sleep with so many beautiful women?"

Akitsu blushed and went back to dusting. "Anna is helping another group into their room. We have only 4 rooms left for the night."

"Hmmm, thats good for a Tuesday. I'll go check the hot springs."

Walking to the outdoor hot springs, Ryuuji let out a sigh at the smell of the sulfur. The hot springs was one of the added additions to the Inn, as well as increasing the lot size and adding two wings to the building to accommodate more guests. Construction had finished some time ago, and now the six of them all lived together and ran the inn. Ryuuji smiled though, looking back at how much had changed.

Ryuuji still would go to Kouten every once in awhile to check on things, but the Jinki normally took care of everything on the island. They shielded it from being seen or detected by anyone, and was able to maintain the few Sekirei that chose to stay there. This included the Discipline squad, who after hearing the whole story, understood and started to treat Ryuuji as their Captain, as the Jinki revealed. In addition to those 3 Sekirei, another dozen lived on the island. They were normally carefree, but they sometimes would spar with each other for fun and to pass the time.

Many of the other Sekirei left with Ryuuji and came back to Tokyo. Many stayed with their Ashikabi from before, while others ventured out to find their true Ashikabi. Many of the major Ashikabi in the Sekirei plan had their Sekirei stay with them. In all, every Sekirei made their choice and seemed to be happy about. He received reports from several occasionally to confirm this. But, he always stressed to many of them if they wanted, they would always have a place to return.

As Ryuuji left the hot springs, he went back to the front to see a familiar face standing with a healthy looking girl.

"Is that Uzume-san I see?"

"Izanagi-san!" Uzume rushed over to Ryuuji and enveloped him in a deep hug, releasing shortly after. "I want to introduce you to Chiho, my Ashikabi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chiho-san."

Chiho moved forward to Ryuuji, bowing before him. Then, without warning, she leaped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Ryuuji, caught unaware, stood frozen. As she separated, she looked him in the eyes. "That was thank you, Izanagi-san. You gave me back my life helping Uzume-san. I just wanted you to know that."

Smiling, Ryuuji looked at her calmly. "I'm glad to have helped. Are you two staying?"

Uzume moved over to Chiho, wrapping her arms around her. "Actually, we were hoping that we could live here. We'll work hard too, if that helps."

"Well, if know Miya, it won't be a problem at all."

Both Chiho and Uzume smiled at each and hugged. All the while, Ryuuji called out to his Sekirei, who all went into the welcome area happy to see Uzume and Chiho.

With a unified bow and smile, they all said, "Welcome Home."


End file.
